


Cat Tony

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Family
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 科学组点文(2)MCU科学组(无差)+蜘蛛俠+复仇者大家庭私設：時間在復聯2後,內戰沒發生，jarvis、快銀、Bucky仍在小鱼天天乐 及 Rashi 点的「Tony猫化」梗。我又来不务正业了(笑)，一直很想写小蜘蛛刚认识博士不知道他是hulk的梗，以及tony猫化梗，这篇可以一次搞定真是太好啦，之后会有其他妇联成员出场，给大家带来大型相声剧场(不是)





	1. Chapter 1

1

「说吧，Stark，趁这组对比结果出来之前。」博士脱下眼镜，习惯性地揉揉眉心跟鼻梁，纾缓涩痛的眼周肌肉。

 

「你怎么一脸『我知道你又捅娄子了，快说出来我还能勉强帮忙或者完美闪避』的表情?我明明什么都没说。」

Tony抬起左脚勾来办公椅，打了个大呵欠，累趴在椅背上。

 

「那怎么解释你围着我哀声叹气二十六次的事。」

 

「Brucie~你竟然如此关心我，还算得比Jarvis更准确，我真是太感动了，看到这些泪光了吗?跟呵欠没关，我发誓。」Tony的脚踝用力踢往桌边，办公椅炮弹一般呼噜呼噜滑到博士旁。

 

「主要是发出的声音太大了，环回立体声一样实在很难忽略。」

Banner沉默地看着雪白桌腿上的乌黑鞋印，嘴唇微启想说什么又咽回去，没有直视Stark撑得老大、布满红丝的双眼(他眼睛本来就大得超现实，跟他的脑子一样超现实)。

 

「好吧，我近来正在栽培新秘密项目S，是个好孩子，虽然入世未深又爱闹任性，总是不按理出牌，闯了祸又倔强得要死，可是心态很好、很善良。」饱含无奈又骄傲的语气与新手爸爸如出一辙。

 

「Jarvis要退休了?」博士沈吟一会，很不确定地问道。

 

「想得美。」

 

「…领养的?」

 

「拜托，Mark Armor就够我忙了，而且我助养的孩子都在其他国家。」

 

「养猫了…?」

 

「活体实验?Pass.」

 

这次博士思考得非常谨慎，最终犹豫地问「....私生子?」

 

「我现在非常怀疑我在你眼中的形象。」

 

「别抱过高期望。

还有，你再不揭晓，Hulk大概要按捺不住好奇心了，我就提醒一下。」

 

「那不说了，我挺想念大家伙的。」  
Tony将双手绕在脑后，却因为不小心拉扯到酸痛的肌肉而咬牙咧齿。

 

2

这话题最后无疾而终。

这显然不符合博士凡事要求严谨、必需推演到极限的性格。

若然说住进复仇者大厦、与赫赫有名的亿万富豪Tony Stark相处这几年他学会了什么，第一件事肯定是不要让Stark随便「得逞」。  
「天之骄子不费吹灰之力便能获得一切、驾驭一切」这观念太根深蒂固(有几个人能对他Say No呢)，以致Stark本人有时也会下意识以超然态度泯然众生，做出惊世骇俗的事。幸好这世界万物生生相克，一向冷静靠谱的博士只好（在团队的拜托与队长正直眼光恳请之下）责无旁贷地接下了「煞车掣」这神圣任务，必要时负责悬崖勒马，勒紧这匹嗑了药的野马（Nat：不、没有在讽刺Stark乱播种的意思，如果你在怀疑）。

 

在经历了奥创血的教训，可爱的队友们竟然还相信一个疯狂科学家管得住另一个，博士不免有了很沉重的心理负担，为防更多灾难在眼皮底下发生，他甚至琢磨出「不答应、不屈服、不盲从」的心诀来，每天定时定候反复念诵，以对抗蜜糖色大眼的殷殷眼波攻撃。(在制止了半夜想抱着一桶曲奇冰淇淋回房、可怜兮兮的Wanda后，他觉得自己的「抵抗力」已修炼得无比强大)。

 

抱持着这种自信与极端审视态度、准备深入了解项目的博士连眼镜都戴回去了，就等Jarvis展示一大堆参考数据。

但Tony只是搔搔后颈，考虑良久后道「还是迟点再说吧，也许你很快会在新闻见到。」

 

与Stark相关的新闻通常不是什么好事(不信问Pepper)。

博士的脑内警铃大作，不觉松口道「......不会受伤吧?」

 

「对对，他那么莽撞，做事又不经大脑，很可能会受伤，如果摔到骨折流血我该怎么交代...真是不省心...」

 

「我是说， **你** 不会受伤吧?」

 

Stark停下一轮啰啰唆唆，抿起薄唇，下巴抵在臂弯，仰头凝视着Banner。

惯性调侃如「我总不会光着上身冲出去干架吧?不信任升级盔甲的防御力吗?」等等快要冲口而出，

话到嘴边变成了万分认真的

「不会。尽量不会，放心。」

 

气氛弥漫着微妙的尴尬。

仿佛不小心泄露太多情绪的博士低头喝咖啡，杯子掩住半张脸，轻说「嗯，那就好。」

**3**

忙碌的半个月平静过去，他们没再提起秘密项目。  
显而易见地，Stark对新项目倾注了无限心力，他放弃了最爱的摇滚乐，全天候戴着耳机听Happy汇报，有时紧张踱步、更多时憋笑到肩膀颤抖，有次更忍不住大笑到抽搐完全没发现机械雷射快要割上手指骨，幸好察觉惊险场面的博士雷厉风行把他一脚踹开；其后一屁股跌坐地上的男人抚着瘀青的侧腰，目定口呆乃至有点委屈地瞪着面无表情的博士，但Banner只是耸耸肩，呷一口茶便轻松走开了，深藏功与名。  
  
Tony不解释，Banner便不追问，他对这位挚友的最高期望只有「不要随便搞死自己」而已，根据以往劣迹累累，这混蛋甚至都没法每月达标。  
  
他也知道Jarvis的数据库在上个月建立了名为「S」的档案夹，就这样大刺刺、明晃晃地在屏幕上闪砾着蓝光，可见Stark从没刻意加密或掩藏。  
「不要自视过高了，Banner…」博士对自己喃喃。  
没错Stark赋予了他很高的权限，更说过愿意随时借他一套盔甲去溜弯减压(不了，谢谢)，甚至能随意吩咐J，但也许还不包括这个。

 

博士深吸口气，搓动酸痛的肩膀，唤Jarvis打开阳台的落地玻璃窗。  
「博士，现时室外气温摄氐6度，衣着单薄走到阳台，可能会感觉寒冷。」  
  
「嗯，我习惯了，谢谢关心。」

Banner喝一口芳香四溢的绿茶，走出宽阔阳台，赤脚踏上原木台阶，指头传来熟悉的木头温润质感，让他的心平静下来。  
快要步入十二月，曼克顿的气温骤降，和熙的阳光洒在起了鸡皮疙瘩的肌肤上，逼退了一点点寒意。  
  
他循例于早上七时半与Cap吃完早餐便来这里做一小时瑜伽或冥想，梳理杂乱纷扰的情绪。这个钟数其他伙伴(尤其是Stark)通常还在蒙头大睡，他可以享受完全属于自己的悠闲宁谧的时光。  
  
他在瑜伽垫上绕起双腿，两手分别搁在膝盖上，深深呼吸冷洌的空气。  
闭上双眼，全身放松，感受后脑传来微小甜蜜的麻痹感。

每次都吸吶得更深，感觉氧气因子在血液中自由飘荡。

呼~~ 吸。

呼~~~~吸。

呼~~~~~~~~

 

「-----哇呀哇呀呀呀呀呀呀!!别再挠啦!!!!!!!!!!Gosh!!!!要跌了~~~」  
  
「!??」  
  


毫无预警地，一只大型红蓝相间的物体(?)伴随着凄厉惨叫从天而降!!  
无论他之前是靠什么攀登至七十几楼的高度，现在肯定不再奏效了，因为这只不知从哪处荡过来的生物(?)显然失去了平衡，在空中胡乱挥动手脚，坠落时还好死不死像保龄球一样呯磅撞上他，二人轰轰烈烈滚作一团！  
冲击力太大，他俩纠缠着骨碌碌滚了好几圈，直到...

「Bong!!!」

麻花球狠狠撞上玻璃墙，才终于拦住了跌势。

「博士，我探测到外围幕墙受猛烈撞撃，需要通知保安吗？」  
  
「是我。。。Jarvis，没事...」  
博士勉强挤出这句，将额头抵在掌心，另手拳头紧握又放松，盯着T-shirt下摆努力调整呼吸，无瑕理会与自己扭在一起的人。  
  
而那位始作俑者，只能瞪大双眼，慌张不已地咬住嘴唇。  
  
完、完蛋了。

这位先生气得脸都 **绿** 了。

他从没看过一个人的脸能够（真正意义上）那么 **绿** 。

  
  
4

「对、对不起。。。」

直到平复了剧烈心跳将Hulk哄回去睡觉后，Banner才能按住泛痛的盤骨，看清楚眼前手足无措，几乎愧疚得要四肢伏地的少年。

蓝红为主色、缀满黑网的紧身衣包裹着他瘦长的身躯，贴合的布料勾勒出久经锻炼的肌肉线条，虽然筋肉结实但相比成年男人纤细的骨架显示眼前人仍处于发育时期，还有那把嗓子，既清脆又小心翼翼。

他对于身穿紧身衣在大城市奔走的人从不陌生，不是么。

—「喵呜。。。」

  
「请问...您有没有受伤?要看医生检查吗?」  
少年戴着头罩，狭长的眼睛位置是黑框白心的倒三角形，乍看有点惊栗，但当Banner发现这双眼睛会随紧张的情绪而颤动，不禁觉得有趣。

Banner摇摇头，站起来「没事，多亏你挡下了大部份冲撃。」  
他没有忽略少年刚才在零点几秒之间，用脚尖踢往栏边借力，在空中华丽翻身、瞬间转换位置以胸膛包覆着他的背，自己充当肉垫承受了大部份地心吸力。

「所以你出任务时不小心脚滑了?」  
Banner好脾气地笑着问。  
他当然有看新闻，知道眼前这位左右脚一直交换重心的青年就是近来最炙手可热的新生代英雄—蜘蛛侠。

「我原本想找Stark先生的...」

男孩语带无奈。

—「喵喵。。。!」

 

「噢。」

Banner恍然大悟了，雖然有怀疑过蜘蛛侠就是秘密项目S，但又觉得Stark不可能搞出这么夸张的动静，還能在那么长时间内对团队三缄其口。  
好吧，事实证明，永远不要低估Stark的「荒唐」程度，他会铭记于心的。

「可惜Stark今早飞到國外开会了，让你白跑一趟。」

  
—「喵！」  
  
「那没辨法了，只好改天再来。  
......對了，我刚才竟然在十四楼外墙发现这只猫咪，救起牠的时候还在拼命挣扎，几乎扑出去，我一时吓到了才会掉下来...再说一次对不起。」  
男孩拼命弯腰道歉，Banner才后知后觉地看到他单手抱着一只小猫咪。  
  


**「喵～～～～～～！」**  
一直被当作画外音的奶猫终于正式登场，竭而不舍地嗷嗷尖叫，好像在男孩怀中多待一秒便要死去般声嘶力竭，柔软的腹部被大手扣着只剩下短小四肢拨动，没法脱离钳制。  
  
  
是一只孟加拉豹猫呀。

身为顶尖生物基因学家的Banner在心中捣鼓着。  
这品种比较矜贵，不知哪家主人竟然那么粗心大意丢失了，还是遗失在人来人往的曼克顿市中心?

而且孟加拉豹猫的瞳色通常是青翠的湖水绿，但这只却是威士忌般的琥珀色...  
  
职业病发作、思绪漫无边际的博士紧盯着猫不放，几乎要在脑内形象化地嘩啦嘩啦翻起猫科全书，追溯起棕瞳的本源基因列了。

  
直到男孩又说了几句，他才被召回专注力。

「多此一說，我是蜘蛛侠，抱歉打扰了...那我先走了，得替牠找回主人。」  
少年慎重地伸出手。

  
「忘了自我介绍，我是Bruce Banner，SI的...科学家，很高興认识你。」  
Banner紧握那有力的大手，眼中迸发出赞许的光芒，預感他们以后见面的机会肯定不少，說不定会并肩作战呢。

 

**「What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?」**

  
岂料男孩大叫一声，眼晴惊讶圆瞪(黑框都变圆滚滚了)，身体后仰，嘴唇呆张(其上的黑色网纹伸展到极致)！  
等等!先等等、再望仔细点！这自稱Bruce banner 的卷发男人真的超像课室那排照片、最右侧那个「已故」天才科学家Dr.Banner.

他太迟钝了，完全沒有把眼前人与课本连起线来！  
  
以前他装作专注听课、实际上很无聊时总爱盯着那位先生发呆，觉得他超级厉害(而且长得比其他相中的科學家好看一点)，简直浑身充满智慧光芒，让他莫名祟拜。  
  
如今，这宣称死透了的天才竟然活生生跳出相框、躍然眼前?  
真的假的?简直比Stark先生突然登门拜訪招揽还神奇。  
(对不起，Stark先生您是永远的偶像，但是「偉人复生」真是太太太太酷了！)

  
Stark集团没可能偷偷在研发复制人吧...等等这...有可能吗?

「你...你还活着!!?」  
他不禁结巴地問出失禮又愚蠢至极的问题。

「我想是的。」  
但博士没有被冒犯，很温和的微笑回答。

  
  
5  
  
接下来的一分钟完全被少年手足无措的「哇喔cool哇喔~wow哇喔我能跟你合照吗只是私藏发誓不会给其他人看的哇喔如果不行的话能签名吗拜托拜託」充斥了。  
  
「啊!！」  
猫咪趁少年松懈之际，用力啃了他的虎口一下，再一跃而起!逃离伽锁!  
牠小小身子瞬间跃到桌面，咬走博士做瑜伽时习惯搁在那儿的手表，再敏捷地闪到玻璃门前、仰起头，保安外墙系统感应到手表芯片，「哔」一声滑开了。

「Jarvis，关閉陽台幕門!」

可是来不及了，猫咪瘦削的身躯柔若无骨，避過射來的蜘蛛絲，咻一声窜进門隙，成功跑進实验室。  
还故意隔着透薄的玻璃用深邃的棕瞳瞧他们一眼，转身跑走了。

 

「嘿，Friendly neighborhood,有興趣參觀一下實驗室嗎？

看来...我们得去抓牠了。」  
博士苦恼道。

 

里面任何一副盔甲模版要摔坏了，他可沒法交代。


	2. Chapter 2

6

实验室日志  
11月31日 晴 6℃ 13:32

鸡飞狗跳．抓猫( •́ _ •̀)  ( •́ _ •̀) ( •́ _ •̀)

End  


博士按时纪录实验室日志，这就是他努力了整个上午的丰硕成果，简单残暴。

至于那些古怪的表情是Stark死活要加入系统的，身为严肃、专业、有坚持的科学家Banner当然从不选用。  
(为此他们还有过一段无聊对话，最初看到屏幕下方有一大堆不明符号时，他疑惑地问「这是什么?」 Tony头也不回盯着试管说「是你没有的东西，幽默。」)  
  
经过今早无敌混乱及翻箱倒柜的抓猫记，Banner忽然发现，没什么比「欲哭无泪」的表情更能诠释他内心如山河暴发的情感，于是毫不犹豫地狂按到字符极限，在Jarvis关心的语气下再删剩三个。

「喵!」  
  
他转头，看到蜷坐在实验桌上的豹猫用毛茸茸小掌，第三次打翻用猫奶粉泡开的温奶。  
「Hey,乖点。」  
  
猫咪很不满意地咧起尖齿嘶嘶细叫，尾巴一挥将他最爱的马克杯扫跌地上「Bling」一声碎裂。

 

盯着地上四散的碎片及咖啡渍，博士深吸一口气直达腹腔，再缓缓吐出来。

转身万分镇静地在日志加上一个 : **(╬☉д⊙)**

不，Stark，我还是没感觉到幽默。  


7  
时间追溯回三小时前。

当他与蜘蛛侠冲进实验室，猫咪已经窜上了Mark Armor的胸甲内侧。  
这副还没喷色的银盔甲竖立在实验室中央有段日子了，他与Stark花了一星期不眠不休才研发出当中的药剂输送系统，让Jarvis可隨時为主人注射药物，例如止痛药、麻醉药及肾上腺素。  
  
Banner原本对这主意很抵触，毕竟身体发出疼痛警告就是要制止有可能的鲁莽举动，他不希望自己的设计让Stark无所顾忌、舍身成仁地战斗到弥留一刻(这听上去绝对是他会做的事)，但考虑到系统的功效与必要性，理智思维最终还是压倒了感情因數，让他困难地点了头。  
  
如今，猫咪的小爪子就悬在他接拼得心力交瘁的输液管上。  
  
牠正以一只奶猫能够挤出来最凶狠的目光盯着他们，爪子轻挠幼细透明的管子，焦急地喵喵叫，好像有谁听得懂猫语似的。  
  
博士僵在原地不敢妄动—这盔甲已成了Stark头号挚爱，他曾发誓会穿着睡觉—如果弄坏了，自己肯定会直坠无间断烦音贯脑的地狱生活。  
他的脑袋急速运转，目光最后定格在Stark最常用的马克杯上。  
  
他轻唤蜘蛛侠，让少年看清楚他一手搁在杯上，另手摸拟射蛛丝的姿势。  
聪明的少年立即会意点头。  
  
「Bling!」  
杯子被推跌、应声而碎，听觉尤其敏感的奶猫果然吓得拱起后背，被分散了注意力！  
蜘蛛侠趁机射出蛛丝，准确包覆两只猫掌、顺带将牠牵扯过来！

 

「哇!」谁料猫咪战斗力高强，撑起后腿狂蹬他的脸，少年吃惊地踉跄几步，后腰猛然撞上桌角，霎时痛得弯身。  
猫咪快速用牙齿松绑，又蹦到另一方向，博士尝试抓捕，却不小心推倒了一整列实验样本。  
  
「咻！咻！咻！」接连发射的白色蛛丝黏在各个角落，却射不中目标。

玲珑小巧的猫钻来钻去，以各种装置设备作掩护，跳上窜下，竟与他们缠斗了十多分钟之久。  
  
  
幸好这奶猫虽灵活睿智，却碍于年龄幼小、体力不足，很快便气喘呼呼地减缓了速度。  
两位「獵人」交换眼神，从左右两方夹撃，几近得逞之际（蜘蛛侠发誓真的摸到了猫背两．秒)，有勇有谋的猫咪一下子闪进实验桌最底层的抽屉，顽固地待在最里边。  
  
那张是Stark的专属桌子(拜托看看那杂乱如垃圾山的桌面就知道)，博士蹲身，瞇起单眼望进宽阔的抽屉深处，却没看见小动物的踪影?  
他想拉开空荡荡的抽屉，发现滚轮卡死了，「Jarvis，怎么回事?这抽屉只能开一半。」  
  
「不好意思，那是Sir的设计，目前还没接收到博士有开启的权限。」

 

Banner心情非常复杂。

  
这就很尴尬了。  
他的手构不进那么狭窄的地方，而J绝不会将抽屉敞出来。  
  
后方射来一道白光，蜘蛛侠打开手电筒，与他一起弯身窥视暗格，「诶诶~我看到牠了，好像躲在一堆玻璃瓶后面，让我试试...」  
少年谨慎地将纤瘦的手探进去，频频发射蛛丝。  
  
还在想要不打电话问一下Stark较好，身为行动派的少年已经拉出了一个又一个玻璃瓶—正确来说是酒瓶—天价的波本、威士忌、葡萄酒排着队滚出来。  
  
每拉出一瓶，博士的脸色就愈 **绿** 。  
他没忘记上月是谁答应不再酗酒逃避现实，还煞有其事锁起酒柜，将锁匙爽快交给他保管。  
  
  
  
「喵喵。。。」

最終，筋疲力尽的猫咪被黏了出来，被捕获时好像还有点内疚地偷瞄博士一眼，叫得特别凄凉。

为免重蹈覆彻，蜘蛛侠将牠锋利的爪子都包了个严实，准备抱走。

「Dr.Banner，那我先...」

 

「喵！喵喵！」  
豹猫又在挣扎，这次牠的嗓子非常尖细，比之前高了好几阶，让人听着都要替牠喉咙痛，还激动地扑出半个软躯、两爪抵在博士身上，张嘴咬住T-Shirt下摆。  
  
「Hey,hey，没事的，我带你去找主人啦...」  
少年温柔地托起牠的下巴轻揉，试图让牠松嘴，但猫儿把布料当成救命索般紧咬不放，强行拉开只会让害牠受伤。  
  
二人无奈地看着这宁死不屈的架势，无计可施。  
「博士，牠好像比较喜欢你耶...」

腹部被抱紧的小猫几次快要失去平衡，身躯抖如糠筛，拱成桥状，猫嘴都酸软得合不拢了，仍然死死扒在自己身上，唾液滴滴哒哒濡湿了衣服。  
  
虽然不知道牠为何执着于自己，但这模样太可怜了，博士内心不禁动摇。  
于是他伸手轻抚猫嘴，「我们不会伤害你的，别这样。」

奶猫立即松开了T-Shirt，转而舐上他的手掌，粉红色小舌头一下一下、蜻蜓点水，带来痒痒的湿润感。  
牠奋力啃着掌肉，却没有出动利齿，喉咙间发出咪呜咪呜的软哝，一双琉璃大眼从下向上凝望着博士，仿佛流转着千言万语。  


「哇喔。」  
刚才俨如生化武器般恐佈的猫，现在竟然一百八十度转变成一团软绵绵、弱小又无助的毛线球，蜘蛛侠被萌得心肝化成奶油。  
  
目测才几星期大的猫正疯狂撒娇，施展浑身解数。  
盈盈眼眸中闪砾着泪光，十万吨委屈似乎下秒便会淌出来。

「咪呜...」

  
Banner忍不住抚摸牠的额头，那漂亮的皮毛犹如上等丝绒般顺滑，令人爱不释手。

小猫立竿见影、非常享受地瞇起双眼，抖动猫须，勾起嘴角好似在甜甜笑。

 

『不答应、不屈服、不盲从』  
他在心中提醒自己。

  
  
  
「喵..」  
猫再接再励，乖巧地将下巴搁在博士的掌心，转动着头颅埋得更深。

噢对了，那双鬱郁的蜜糖色大眼自始至终都没移开视线，纤长得可恶的睫毛還在眨巴眨巴。

 

『不答应、不屈服、不......』

「喵呜~」叫得人心都碎了。

  
  
  
「好吧 **，** 先把牠留下来。」

他 **屈服** 了。  
屈服于莫名其妙涌现，快把他淹死的罪恶感。  
Banner将猫咪轻柔地抱过来，搂在怀中轻拍，而猫咪松口气似的摊软在手臂上。  


**「OK!!!」**

少年零点零一秒答应，拍拍胸膛，吁一口气。

他的眼睛好痛哦，好像迷糊间看了齣情侣被迫生离死别的年度虐心戏，  
自己的角色还是超级大反派。  


「我让Jarvis扫一下有没宠物芯片，在網上数据库搜文件。  
麻烦你替牠拍张照片去街头打听一下，我们分头行事，保持联络。」  


8  
「咔嚓!」  
  
「Pre~~~~fect!猫咪，仰卧的姿势再来一张!」  
  
「咔嚓!」

 

「这猫简直是天生模特儿，超会摆造型的，正面趴伏来一张，这个光漂~~亮!」

「咔嚓!」  
  
「博士您能把猫咪拎高点，放在脸旁吗?」

「......这样?」  
  
  
「等等、别动!」  
  
蜘蛛侠极其兴奋在手机上点点按按，急步奔来，将蛛丝射上天花板，身体缓缓倒吊下来。  
他的脸庞贴在猫咪跟博士旁边，大叫「Say cheese!」  
  
「咔嚓!」正对三只的手机屏幕闪一下。

「!?」  


少年立即收起手机，好像怕被抓到一样，敏捷地踩着桌面、翻身跃过一片狼藉，头也不回极速跳出窗外。

「谢谢您！博士，我会好好珍惜这张 **合照** 的！」  
  
  
离远还能听到少年得逞的 **哇哈哈哈哈哈** 响亮笑声，自由回荡在大厦外。  
  
  
留下Banner抱着一只来历不明的猫，站在布满蛛丝、仿若被洗劫过的实验室，久久不能回神...

 

嘿，少年，我还没给你联络方式呢。

 

他很怀疑现在大喊一句「我还没给你签名呢。」  
这小子会不会飞速回来。  


9

回想起来，他(暂时)留下猫咪其实有个更简单的原因。  
Hulk很喜欢小动物，是个深藏不露的毛茸茸控。

 

在艰苦的逃亡岁月里，他发现Hulk能毫不在乎地砸烂所有建筑物、车辆、大桥甚至是攻撃他的军队，惟独对小动物下不了手。

每次被激发变身，Hulk总要将怒火发泄怠尽才肯交出控制权，变回瘦小且衣不敝体的Bruce Banner。但若然大家伙巧遇小动物，情况就截然不同了，他会很快平静下来、消化掉不悦情绪，就像沾上海水的鹽，慢慢鬆懈戒備，返回脑袋深处。  
每当Banner苏醒过来，发现失去意识的时间变短了，都会猜测当中少不了可爱动物的功劳。

有段时间Hulk常往一个野狗地盘跑，以至Banner已经习惯被十几只流狼狗包围、舐醒过来，并不算什么新鲜事。  
他最后更敌不过心软，破例收养了一只紧跟不放的狼狗，但这忠心的宠物在他被追捕时不幸被枪杀了，而这队兵的下场有多惨就不需赘述了。

 

总而言之，他想说的是，神盾局从没发现一只猫或狗，已足够胜任安抚Hulk的绝密武器(向他发射狗狗炮弹什么的)。

至于他为什么从没在战略会议提出，还得麻烦Nat继续向Hulk唱安眠曲(她愈来愈熟练了，Hulk也很喜欢她，结果意料之外的美满)，是因为一开始他没太大发言权(而且感觉太羞耻了)，后来复仇者们变得熟稔，能夠互相交托背部那種，他也曾辗转思量、想说出秘密，却不得不痛心地正视一个事实  
—没人能够对前俄罗斯女特工说出 **「一只狗比妳好使」** 这句话，没有人。  
  
单纯在脑中摸拟这血腥场面都会令身经百战的他浑身发寒。

没错，他曾经想寻死，不代表他想过得生不如死。

 

10

那么重点来了，博士究竟是不是毛茸茸控呢?

  
11

在猫咪打碎马克杯后，博士的脸色一沉，发现事情不简单。

 

——这只猫报复心奇重。

绝对是在报复他刚才打碎了杯子，吓得牠弹起的事。

而且牠还懂得叼住他的手表解锁保安系统；跑进盔甲以挠坏输送管作威胁；钻入连他都不知道的抽屉暗格，一连串举动难道只为了留在实验室?

 

没有植入芯片，在网上也查不到任何纪录，实在太离奇了。

「你难道是....Stark...」

猫咪的尖耳竖起，激动地立高身子，挥动双掌，眼晴闪闪发光。  
「喵！！」  
  
  
「...派来监视盔甲进度的机械猫？」

博士被自己的假设吓得倒抽一口气。  
如果是真的，Stark这工头真是太凉薄了，他要考虑回去流浪。

 

12

队长晨跑时途经菜市场，顺便买了丰富的食材(兼毫无自觉地向女档主放送温暖微笑，泄漏超载的荷尔蒙)，大显身手为大家烹调了一顿美味的午餐。  
Jarvis如是说。

 

「我很快回来。」博士急忙用小毛毯裹住豹猫，限制牠不要乱跑，却换来愤怒咆叫与五道爪痕。  
Banner皱眉，苦恼地低喃「你怎么老是在生气?」  
  
现在这只与刚才凄苦无依，再不摸摸牠就会立即死掉的小可怜，完全不是同一只吧。  
  
  
结果猫更生气了，仰头咆哮「喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！」  
翻译过来大概是「这世界上就你没资格这样说！」  
  
可惜Banner拥有很多学位，就是没有猫语证书。  


13

丰盛美味的午餐是汉堡包与薯条。

大家不其然有点失望，好吧这些对老冰棍来说也算特级美食了，而且心意在上，口腹之欲算什么？  
  
没有Stark那张毒舌在，众人压抑吐槽，很赏面子地(装作)吃得津津有味，Sam却不知好歹地开玩笑「这进步空间大得我能在里面放红鹰，建议Cap去我家楼下快餐店偷师」，吃得正高兴的Bucky将金属臂「呯」一声用力搁上桌子，犀利眼神瞪到Sam后脑穿洞，怀疑人生。

 

见证这一幕的Banner尴尬又不失礼貌地微笑，道谢后便急忙捧着午餐回去，担心奶猫又乱蹦哒。

事实证明担心得有道理，他甫进门便被豹猫扇了一掌，咬走蕃茄酱，撕开包装，跳上博士的实验桌开始涂涂画画。

 

『I...』牠悉心地用肉垫涂出英文字母，雪白的桌面上绽开一个个艳红的小掌印。

 

『am...』  
  
  
「喵吼!!!!!!!!」  
然而，连「m」字的头几笔都没画完，牠的后颈便被一只大手拎高，只能绝望地嘶叫狂扭，四掌啪哒啪哒在T-Shirt印上了无数个酸甜黏腻的爪痕。  
博士的脸凑近，牠立即不甘示弱地咧出牙肉、摆出狰狞的样子。  
  
没料到近在咫尺的脸比牠更恐布。

「够了。」

 

哇喔。  
适时务者为俊杰，豹猫很耸地停下了所有反抗，四肢放松下垂，试图卷起脏脏的小掌，乖巧柔软地「咪」一声。  


14

这次卖乖没用。

猫咪的毛发沾上酱汁，纠结成团，又黏又脏兮兮，超越了博士的忍受极限，决定带牠去洗澡。

 

眼前飘满白雾，毛发都被湿气弄得湿漉漉的地贴服。

牠皱起鼻子嗅嗅，认出沐浴露的芳香味儿。身后人把自己揽起来，另手伸入浴缸中试水温，觉得温度可以了才抽手，低头微笑「我们洗澡啰。」

猫咪呆看他那灿烂得像在哄小孩子的笑脸，超想在其上挠十道深深的爪痕。

   
猫通常很怕水，Banner先抓起猫掌，给牠探路似的轻点水面「怕不怕?」

「喵!」猫咪扭开脸，钻在锁骨上磨蹭，刮出窃窃卒卒的声音，双掌推拱着他往门的方向走。  
Banner不确定那比较接近「放过我」还是「放开老子」的意思。

 

「没得商量。」

Banner摇头，提起牠腋下，将两只掌心抵在湿滑的浴缸边沿。

「喵…」猫咪从喉间逸出微微叫喊，平静地看向潾潾发光的水面，似乎放弃了逃跑的心，一脸任其摆布的生无可恋。

「来吧。」博士说。  


下一秒，牠的小小身躯一轻、蓦地凌空，脚尖離蒸气腾腾的水平面愈来愈近，眼见自己即将被抛入这深遂的「池塘」中……蠕动的水光陡然化成张牙舞爪的巨浪...

在脚掌碰到温水的剎那，猫咪忽然被前所未有的惊慌攫获，害怕的情绪灌满心脏，什么也顾不得，只能跟着本能怒吼尖叫「喵!~~~喵!!」

「喵吼!!~~」一声比一声尖锐的叫喊划破浴室的宁静。

牠的脑袋一片空白，癫狂扭动，爪子从柔软掌肉中不自觉撑出来，抓来抓去，完全失掉理智。

 

Banner吓一大跳，把突然陷入疯狂的牠搂紧。

「嘘，不会把你丢下去的!」

猫咪根本没把他的话听进去，继续歇斯底里地乱抓，手脚撑直，背脊曲起，毛发竖得乱糟糟。

  
「喵呜…喵!」左掌用力一扒，抓上博士的手背。

Banner吃痛哼一声仍没松手，牢牢箝制，免得牠更激动。

 

眼见Banner的手被自己抓出几道血痕，猫咪立时呆滞，停下所有动作。

「喵喵…」牠把罪魁祸「手」揣在怀中交迭，踮高脚尖、脸靠过去想看清伤口。

Banner安抚地笑，按在牠湿淋淋的毛发上，从圆滚滚的头拉向背脊。

「我没事。」

 

「嘿，你怕洗澡吗?」Banner把他揪高，直视双眼问道。

猫咪被揪得直立起来，双腿乏力地扒啊扒，尴尬的眼神闪烁不定。

 

「那我陪你 **一起洗** 。」

Banner沈思一会，拨好猫乱翘的几撮毛发，捧起牠的脸说。

反正他全身衣物已被糟蹋得无可再脏了，一起洗还更省事。

说罢把牠放到磁砖地上，逐件脱下衣服。

 

「喵!!?」  
猫咪眼珠瞪至極限，在地上转来转去，拼命绕圈子以挥发纷乱的情绪。

牠愈想愈不对劲，最終把心一横，试图撞门逃走，却「轰!」一声反弹地上。

门被锁得死死的。

 

15

赤裸的男人先跨一只脚进浴缸，再另一只。双手搂抱着牠，非常非常缓慢地坐下来，每次只向下压一点点，让水平面逐渐覆盖肌肤，维持一定节奏。

还在牠尖耳边细哄「看，我也不怕，很暖的…」

猫咪仰高脸，紧闭眼帘，僵直得像只猫殭尸，唇瓣开合发出哀怨的咕噜声。  


牠脆弱的心脏正「砰、砰、砰、砰」地狂跳，快要跃出胸腔。

「...你还活着吗?」  
Banner发现牠从头到脚尖绷得超紧，硬梆梆的，完全没有刚才的活力，不禁担心地问。

猫咪屏息靜氣，几近窒息，浑身轻颤，血液仿佛要沸腾起来了，红潮瞬间漫延全身，却被毛发完美掩盖。

 

 『 **砰、砰、砰、砰** 』

 

Banner继续引导颤抖的猫咪浅坐于适温的水中。

牠不再反抗，反而静得不可思议(彷彿除了呼吸已没其他生存迹象)。

 

『 ** **砰、砰砰、砰、砰砰！**** 』

 

Banner空出一只手按沐浴露，先在自己胸膛揉出泡沫，再搽奶油似的塗上猫咪背部，把牠搓成鬆軟的小雪球。

咦?他好像从猫咪皱成一团的五官看出了死士般的坚毅，只好鼓舞道「没想象中可怕吧?」

  
「...喵?」  
身躯继续下沈，猫咪惊慌地发现自己的屁股在水中碰上了一截滑溜溜的平面，这、这是....?

 

 **「喵** **————!!?** **」**  
  
牠惊觉自己正坐在Banner的 **大腿** 上，霎時五雷轰顶！

 

 『 **砰！砰！砰！砰！ **砰砰砰砰砰！**** 』

 

 

**「** **——Fucking Jesus Christ！！！** **」**

Tony激动大喊，手腳濺出了洶湧水花。

 **  
** 天父耶稣圣母玛利亚魔鬼天使谁有空麻烦立即将他的灵魂抽离这天殺的浴室直上天堂直墜地獄也沒所謂，他快要炸成煙花，他喵的没法承受再多了！！

 

对，你没看错，  
**Tony Stark，** 从猫咪变回人身了。


	3. Chapter 3

 

16

复仇者大厦发生大新闻，谣言满天飞，沸沸扬扬，甚至出现两方说法。

 

队长说法：博士看到(七十几楼)窗外有只猫咪，只好穿上Iron Suit救猫，精神值得表扬。

快银说法：豹纹情趣套装。以及他俩终于搞在一起了，愿睹服输，快上缴五十元。

 

喜闻乐见的围观群众们表示，他们当然相信正直不阿、从不说谎的队长啦（才怪）。

 

17

两小时前：

 

这波冲撃必然把两人的意志震出宇宙了。

他们深陷石化状态十几秒、眼眸中仿有波澜壮阔的炫光转啊转。

浴室沈寂如深海，甚至听得见水珠滴落磁砖的微响。

「...............................」

 

Tony脑中的所有齿轮迸裂四散，好不容易捡回一两个零件勉强维持最低限度的运作。

 

他可是大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark，面对生死关头无畏无惧、眼也不眨，怎会给一丁点尴尬场面吓得魂飞魄散?拜托他们只不过是全身裹满香喷喷的蓬松泡泡，在浴缸中赤裸纠缠，而他还双腿大张地坐在好伙伴的 **胯上** ，而已。

 

振作点，以他的聪明才智绝对能迅速化解这突发情况。

对比上次伤得太重昏倒在盔甲，Jarvis将他的尿液过滤成饮用水灌进他口中、临危救命这件事，眼前的场面只能算次一级恐布(Jarvis你再做一次，我发誓把你换成Siri，没在开玩笑)。

 

 「......嘿，Banner，醒醒，近距离欣赏到我完美无瑕的身材，惊喜得说不出话来?」

 

Banner看上去不太好，其实是... **非常不好** 。

他显然还没回神，瞳孔扩张，嘴唇微张，脸色一阵青一阵白，双手维持原来的姿势，该死地握在他的 **腰侧** ，高温从那片湿润的肌肤灸烧上后脑，Tony现在才确实感受到掌心的厚实及炽热，令他有点头昏脑胀。

 

「Big Guy，别忙着爆血管，跟我说句什么...?」

 

  「....咳」

Banner激灵一下，终于有了动作，喉间哽出犹如气管堵塞的声音，急忙抽走双手，带出了哇啦哇啦的水声，单手按在太阳穴上，另手握在浴缸边缘，背部蜷曲，仿似在拼命抵抗着什么，一字一顿咬牙切齿地说，

「从我、身、上、下来，现在...」

 

「Okay、okay，冷静点。」Tony别扭得像人形章鱼，在Banner滑溜溜的身体上维持平衡，几次快要扑跌，好不容易才跨出一只脚。

 

他想，看到一只小猫咪忽然变成人形，彼此还玉帛相见，确实需要点时间消化。

但Banner的反射弧未免太长了吧？他能从那用力得发白的指关节，看得出这位科学兄弟内心有多波涛汹涌。。。啧啧、跟老处男Cap一样总爱大惊小怪。

「警告你不要弄花我特别订制的意大利豪华浴缸。」

 

「 **啪啦！** 」特别订制的意大利豪华浴缸被捏碎了，陶瓷脆弱如蛋壳。

哈.. **.** **碎了**?

 

**What the HELL?**

Tony以表情诠释目定口呆的精粹。

 

Banner甩开一手粉末，将脸庞埋在肘间，粗重地喘息，每次呼吸似要把身体抽离地面，熟悉的绿色从紧握的拳头如水彩般晕染至手臂。

 

事态从小打小闹忽然严重升级，感应到Banner体征急剧变化的Jarvis响起警报，实验室立即充斥刺耳的铃声！

 

「Come on~Brucie！」

简直了。

他知道自己很惹火，但竟然惹出一只名乎其实的野兽，还真是矿古砾今。

Tony无奈至极，白眼快要翻上天，单手将湿发全耙向后。

「发情期的仓鼠都比你有耐力！」

 

「镇静喷雾，在我桌上...快！」

Banner困难地挤出这句，滚烫脸庞倚在湿冷墙边，努力调整呼吸，对快要破体而出的Hulk轻声哄劝—「不、不是敌人...只是铁罐无耻的裸体...」

 

超越界限的心跳仍难以平复，肉眼可见的绿色已漫延至脖颈，骨架开始扩张。

 

「我听到了哦。

大衛般性感的身材一点不可耻。」

Tony不输唇舌却不敢怠慢，以最快速度跃出浴缸，扭开门扉……

 

 万估不到，门板微启的零点零一秒间，

「咻————」一道闪电人影不打招呼便闯进浴室！！

 

 「WTF！?」

 

被猛力撞开的Tony不自觉露出了蠢爆的震惊样(他绝不会承认的)。

 

18

「救星驾到~~~~~！」

一秒登场，身穿蓝色紧身运动服的小子确实是双胞胎中麻烦那个。

他正(装作)一脸紧张，拿着镇静喷雾不要钱似的狂喷在博士脸上，美其名曰「SАVE the day」，实际上眉飞色舞的八卦脸已经崩不住了。

博士快要被喷昏过去，按住Pietro的手制止，「行了，谢谢...」

 

**「Pietro————?」**

Tony维持一脸「 **你他妈在逗我** 」表情，瞪着蓦然出现的家伙，暴躁地问他尽责的好管家，

「Jarvis，为什么这小混蛋他妈跑进浴室，我却毫不知情！?你最好有个无懈可撃的理由。」

他将惟一的睡袍扔给Banner，在自己腰间围上白色浴巾。

有没有搞错，Banner竟然还对这家伙说「谢谢」而不是「滚蛋」?

 

「噢，真伤人，我两秒前可是成功制止了一场绿色灾难。」

Pietro抢答，指尖快速转动喷雾樽，双眼饶有兴味的在两人之间穿梭，灿烂笑容咧上耳边，脸庞兴奋得闪闪发亮。

 

 「博士预约了Barton先生在14:30拿取改良箭头，相信 Maximoff先生是到来代领。」

Jarvis避重就轻的答案，令Tony更火冒三丈。

 

Pietro耸耸肩表示这就是他来实验室的原意。

但现在有了这轰天大新闻，谁还管什么烂箭头呀。

「哇喔!光、天、化、日~~你们在 **干** 什么，都快把Hulk给 **刺激** 出来了?」

 

泡泡浴、裸体、不受控的心跳。

原谅他乏善可陈的想象力没法提供太多可能性，只能往一个想法猛冲，以 **光速** 。

 

「小子，我知道很难，但麻烦收起你那脱疆野马的八卦脸。

我跟博士很严肃地在研究本维尼斯特的水分子顺势疗法，不惜以身犯险测试抗体活性。肯定以上的字你一个都听不懂，所以Fuсk Off.」

 

 Pietro的眼睛灵活转一圈。

 

道理我都懂。

「先把你的 **猫猫情趣玩具** 除下来，再答我一次，你们在研究什么鸳鸯浴疗法来着?」

 

19

他才发现自己还保留着 **豹猫的尖耳跟尾巴** 。

内心澎湃的脏话瞬间比伊瓜苏瀑布还汹涌，甚至想杀人。

 

20

「Tony.大衛.Stark，你的尾巴还在动！天哪！你们玩得好疯...！」

Pietro瞪大眼睛，指着那条高耸的尾巴，弯腰疯狂大笑。

「哈哈哈哈哈豹纹好可爱哈哈！果然是你的品味!哈哈哈!」

 

Tony看到屁股後毛茸茸的尾巴左摇右摆，难得地哑口無言，百词莫辩。

天知道这混蛋埋伏偷听了多久，才会「恰巧」在关键时刻冲进来。

 

「博士，你躺得太舒服睡着了吗?说点什么。」

他们正被诬捏「鸳鸯浴玩太High炸出了Hulk」，很快就会陷入万劫不复的境地，他希望当事人之一至少能尽点心力挽狂澜。

 

 「咳，我过滤了百多个说法，发现没有任何一个能合理解释现在的情况。」

Banner的脑袋还昏昏沉沉，想不出任何狡辩。

他甚至不知道为何Tony会变成猫又变回来。

 

 「Fuсk you.Banner.」

 

21

「没法解释了?所以你们真的...?」

Pietro笑得声音沙哑，红光满脸，很「好心」地给予二人板上钉钉前最后的辩解机会。

 

他看看脸容扭曲的Tony又看看Banner，静了几秒，

最后扎起马步，坚决地深吸口气、鼓起脸颊，用尽全身力气大喊......

**「Wanda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~快过来看!!!!」**

 

「Shut the Fuсk up！听我说，是魔法！我还未搞清楚，好吗？」

Tony几乎要扑前掩住这家伙的嘴。

 

 「博士跟铁罐搞在一起了，还说是 **爱的魔法！！！！！**.....呃....唔唔唔！！？」

他张至极限的口中忽然被Tony塞进一颗肥皂，差点嚥进喉咙，满嘴都是苦涩的泡沫。

 

「咳咳咳！咳。。。都别动、等我六点九秒！」

他捏住喉咙，痛苦地举起六只手指示意。

 

「咻——」

Pietro双脚卷成旋风，原来的位置已不见身影，遗下面面相觑的二人。

 

22

 

**6.9 Sec Later** **．实验室附属浴室：**

Pietro公主抱着Wanda狂奔回来，左张右望却找不到铁罐跟博士。

而Wanda双手揽着一桶冰淇淋，一脸懵然地咬着汤匙。

 

**6.9 Sec Later** **．复仇者大厦外墙：**

「為什麼我們會在這?」

晴朗的蓝天白云，衬托出博士比连续熬夜十晚还难看的脸色。

其實他連問都不想問。

 

 「不是挺明显的吗?那混蛋七秒后就会带着整栋大厦的人来羞辱我们，这是最快的撤退方法。」

Tony单手搂着博士的腰，脚下盔甲喷出火光，他们正 **飘浮在大厦七十多层楼外的半空中** ，窗口視野的死角。

 

 「所以智商超群如你，不知怎的认为赤身裸体、搂成一团晾在市中心半空，身后还有大片玻璃幕墙，将我们整整放大两倍，是一件很光荣的事?」

 

 「不，亲爱的，是两点三倍，而且我可不是裸着。」

话语刚落，盔甲一件接着一件从实验室窗戶飛出，严丝密缝地镶嵌到Tony还滴着水的身上。

他皱起眉头抱怨「Gosh、J，轻点，我没穿衣服，別夹到肉。。。」

 

博士看着他瞬间完成整副武装，面罩「啪」一声落下！

金光璀璨、熠熠生威，不透一丝肉光。

反观自己几乎全裸，只剩兵荒马乱中被扯到腰间、要掉不掉的单薄睡袍，对比简直差天拱地。

「。。。。。。」

 

「你可以骂脏话，我不会向Steve训导老师告状。」

 

 「 **TONY STARK** **，** 你怎可能一次又一次刷新下限？无限扩展我对“办公室偶发意外”的定义。」

Banner脸如死灰，眼中已没有生存欲望，口吐黑雾。

流浪不好吗?环游世界不写意吗? 餐风饮露、自由自在、偶然变身砸砸建筑，简直梦想生活，为什么他要摊上这疯子。

「不妨告诉你，自从上次吞枪后，我最想自杀的时刻— **現在** 。」

 

「去时代广场裸奔都比留在大厦被那帮混蛋误会好，他们那突破天际的淫荡想象力，尤其是Nat的嘲讽目光，能够活生生将人剥皮拆骨，相信我，神盾给她薪水就是为了这个，没人能够在那种巨大压力下生存，我是在救你，你应该感激我。」

反正他看不出现在的场景，跟大战后他抱半裸的博士回来有什么绝对性分别?

后半句他当然不会说出口。

 

 「你知道还有什么正突破天际吗?我的 **羞耻心** 。

現在沒有敵人，我卻没穿裤子，也没穿内裤，满身泡泡，还披着你那糟糕顶透、印满花花的金丝睡袍!」

 

 「嘿，别故意用Hulk的嗓子怒吼，吼得我耳朵痛。这种事你大喊出来不害羞我也替你脸红，顺便这不是眨意，其實我很欣赏你那出奇好看的髋骨。」

 

 「。。。。。。」

博士抿紧双唇，静默无言。

 

 「。。。Hon,你在生气？」

Tony挑眉，带点讨好的问。

 

 「以防你没发现，我十分钟前就已经在 **生气** 了，因为我的耐力比发情的仓鼠还低。

现在送我回房拿行李，不然我唤Hulk出来将你捏成汽水罐，也 **没有人能在那种巨大压力下生存** 。」

 

 「你竟然为了这种小事离开我，博士，说好的 With me till the end of the line呢?」

Tony震驚又受傷地說。

他透过面罩小屏幕看到Pietro闹腾一轮终于跑回公共层了，摇摇头，拉起博士双手搂上自己脖子、抱紧腰，准备飞回房间。

 

「......那是Cap跟Bucky说的。」

 

 「噢，那为什么我们没有这种浪漫金句?」

 

 「是Cap 跟 Bucky！」

 

 「知道了，难道還要跟我收版权费么。」

 

 「不是、他们在下面，正走回来！」

 

 

23

Steve跟Bucky正捧着大包小包食材，有说有笑地走回复仇者大厦。

 

 「Shu................别说话、别动。」

谁都知道队长有四倍听力或视力或什么超能力，总之是人形雷达一般敏锐的触觉，现在有什么风吹草动，说不定会立即发现半空中浮着科学兄弟，其中一个全副武装、一个却幾乎全裸。

 

幸好，他们眼中只看到彼此。

就算整个世界的人变成猫猫狗狗，Cap说不定还会拎起一只递给Bucky说「真可爱。」

 

Tony无聊地等二人经过，并祈祷他们深情对望時给一颗小石子绊倒。

此时，怀中的博士却焦急如焚地动来动去，极欲从他的肩膀上抽回双手。

 

Tony迫不得已打开面罩，凑近博士耳边道，「快要经过了，别乱动...」

「睡．袍。」Banner从齿间挤出两个字。

 

Tony向下瞄，惊诧地发现睡袍已滑到Banner小腿。

「Damn it.」他伸手去抓。

 

结果顺滑的袍子却如流水溜过他的盔甲指缝。

顺着微风飘啊飘、再飘啊飘...

整件 **蒙在队长的头** 上。

 

24

Steve抓开蒙头盖脸的睡袍，疑惑地看着那花巧的图案，猜到它十有八九属于Tony。

「看。」Bucky指向天空。

 

半空中，Iron Man的背影凝止不动，背对着他们，好似搂着个等身高的「物件」，但红金色盔甲在阳光的照射下太闪砾，让他一时看不清。

 

他放下满怀的新鲜蔬果，单手搁上额头摭光，大喊道，

 「Tony,需要帮忙吗?」

 

 「很貼心，Cap，只是例常测试盔甲，不需勞煩您。」

 

 「你...在抱着什么?」

阳光西斜，玻璃幕墙的光线暗下来，Steve肯定Tony正紧密地搂着个肉色物体，而且试图用盔甲的体形优势完全掩挡它。

 

  「是个裸女。」Bucky斩钉截铁地说。

 

正直又纯情的老冰棍心跳漏一拍，立即严肃地皱竖起浓眉，挺直胸腔、义正词严道，

「Stark，我从不议论你的私生活，但穿上盔甲抱着一丝不挂的女士飞出来，实在非常不合體統。小姐，请恕我无礼。」

 

 「你当我是什么人！Bucky你哪只眼未解凍看到裸女!?」

Tony深受屈辱地回呛。

 

 「那就是裸男。你是这种人。」

Bucky打开牛奶樽的金箔盖子，悠闲地喝一口。

 

队长踮起脚尖，金晴火眼地张望，他对那人的体形跟脚踝很熟悉，但霎时想不出来...

 

  25

「现在就杀死我，或者立即送我回去。」

Banner生无可恋地说。

既然队长已看到他，便沒法隱瞞了，他绝对能猜出这不知廉耻的裸男是谁，只要跟Pietro一对口供，便知來龍去脈。

他惟一的愿望是穿上得体的衣服、更有尊严地接受大家的嘲笑。

  
從沒想過在華麗麗的復仇者大廈中，一條褲子忽然變成奢侈品，想要穿上還難於登天。

他冷得都快结霜了，身心都是。

 

「你在强人所难，杀死你的科技还得等五十年才能发明出来。」

天哪，Tony忽然很想为眼前上演的荒谬大笑一场。

 

「 **是Banner，什么都没穿。** 」Bucky喝光最后一口牛奶，抹抹嘴说。

 

 

 「求死不得这件事還真甜蜜。」Banner说。

 

26

「后续消息请等官方发布，我不接受任何诽谤及污蔑，再繼續亂說，你們很可能要承担法律责任。」

Tony故意扮成律師的官腔，怪聲怪氣的向下方說。

 

「抓紧。」

博士的臂圈紧紧环着他的脖子，还有点用力过度。

脚底推进器加速，「J，回博士房~喵~」

 

**「喵——!?」**

下一秒，Tony蓦然变回小巧玲珑的豹猫，从面罩的洞掉了出来！

 

  27

没有盔甲加持，一人一猫立即失重，从几百米高空急速坠落！

 「Tony!?」

 

「喵———!」体重轻盈的猫咪翻了一个圈。

地心吸力将他们猛扯向下，完全止不住跌势。

猫咪没法说出指令，所有救急程序无法启动。

 

剎那间，地面的两位超级英雄已临危不乱地策划好救急方案。

Bucky后退几步，准备助跑踩上队长的圆盾，踢上柱子二段跳跃，将Tony(猫?)在半空中截抱下来。

 

 至于Banner，

  **—** 大家都知道Banner不会死。

 

28

Banner努力睁开眼帘，模糊间看到队长已摆好阵式。

「没事...他们会救你....」安抚的声音被风吹散。

 

Tony心底咯蹬一下，不知名的复杂心情汹涌而上。

他知道Banner不会摔死、不会受伤，甚至连轻微的擦伤都不会有。

他正背部朝下急跌，剧颤的瞳心已经开始变绿，肌肤膨胀扭曲，證明Hulk会及时救场。

 

妈的，这些他都知道。

但是博士脸上强自压抑的细微惊慌，与被迫变身、骨架扩张至极限、撐開皮囊的痛苦，在此刻顯得无比真实。

 

 —他没忘记，Banner曾毫无准备被推下该死的 **苏科维亚大破洞** 。

 

Tony旋即下定决心，抵抗着猛烈的气流，撲騰四肢，急忙用肉垫捏住快松脱飞走的感应手带。  
  
「咪!」

牠控制着颤抖的爪子，将手带用力按在博士的右手腕上。

手带咇一声响起綠光，确认权限。

 

 「！？」

电光火石间，四散空中的盔甲部件收到指令，逐步有条不索地飛返、镶嵌在博士身上，嚴密保护他泛绿的肢体。

 

 面罩落下，身體各項維生指數清晰活現，Banner惊讶地唤，

「Jarvis?」

 

「博士，不用担心，你将 **安全着陆** 。」

 

29

从虫洞掉下来那刻无比漫长，

他哀度著即將來臨的死亡昏倒，最终撞进了一个温暖安心的怀抱。

 

就算是多余的，无用的。

他都想「救」他，任何时候。  


30

「呯！」  
Banner以三点着地式威风降落，手中还揽着小猫咪。

经过电子处理的嗓子怪怪的，他举起一只手挥挥，

「嗨，Cap，Bucky.」

 

  猫咪也照辦煮碗举起一只小猫掌，尴尬地打招呼，

「咪～」

 

31

不知Tony是何时向他開放盔甲使用權的。

之前说過「随时借盔甲去遛弯。」

 

竟然不是在开玩笑?

Banner想。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文肯定是受到愛的魔法驅使，不知道為什麼愈寫愈長...


	4. Chapter 4

32

 Clint: Pietro那小子刚迟到 **足足** **3** **分钟** ，没带来新箭头，倒是嚷着有个大八卦

 

Nat: 迟3分钟确实 **太过份** 。 ~~但上次他迟了一个钟你还是照样等所以标准在哪~~ (删除)

 

Clint:快递费收足还没打折，这种服务态度得改进。他说铁罐跟博士一起洗泡泡浴，铁还戴着猫耳跟尾巴。怎看?

 

Nat:有深入调查价值。 ~~就算没有把他推下窗口、浸湿毛巾蒙脸通电，至少也得拔指甲吧，谨遵你的特工操守~~ (删除)

 

Clint:把他推出窗口两次还是跑回来了，说是千真万确，如有说谎，他放弃与Wanda一起吃下午茶...三个月

 

Nate:牺牲那么大看来可信

 

Clint:没说完...而且毫无条件将下午茶的位置让给Vision

 

Nate:...简直押上了命。这种大事还是得靠我俩亲自出手

 

Clint:绝对比上次去柬埔寨有趣多了

 

Nat: 柬埔寨，印象不错

 

Clint:记得妳为博取组织信任，高跟差半寸直接戳爆我的颈动脉吗?

 

Nat:嗯，所以说，有趣

 

 

33

忍住把整个衣柜往身上套的冲动，Banner穿好衬衣西裤外加白袍，将领口钮全扣上，才尴尬地抹着湿发走回实验室。队长在沙发上正襟而坐，不时张望被队中的智力担当称为糖果乐园的地方。

旁边的Bucky一直伸手想摸猫咪头顶，Tony气得炸毛，怒吼「喵~~~~~」，锋利爪子出销，挠他的手掌，双方动作快如闪电，四手只剩下残影，大战愈来愈白热化。

 

Banner无奈叹气，在雪白桌面按开蓝光键盘，拎起猫咪后颈把他扔上去。

Tony打得气喘呼呼，快速输入密码，先将小小猫掌拍在感应栏上纪录及验证，方便他需要时透过屏幕控制Jarvis。刚才与博士从几百米急跌吓得反应堆都要裂了，他得汲取教训，开放更多权限予Banner，以免同类事件再发生，但现在当务之急还是解释变身经过。

 

『今早准备开车去机场，傻大个不知从哪钻出来暴吼「抓住那黑猫!」于是我本着善良与乐于助神的好意，试图截住那只猫，但竟然被牠咬、了、一、口!我没其他选择，惟有用力扔走那畜生，他妈上车走人!才开到一半，就忽然变了这形态，你们不知我在地狱打滚多久才成功回来，天哪我能说一晚... 』

 

「我不怀疑你能说一晚。」  
队长沈吟一会，对于Tony的乐于助人有了更深刻的认识，「基于Thor忽然下凡捉猫，而你被黑猫咬完便中了魔法，有理由相信牠就是Loki。」

三岁小孩也知道，宇宙规律第一条—所有莫名其妙、古灵精怪的恶作剧都跟鹿角巫师脱不了关系。

 

「那你们怎会飞到外面？还...衣衫不整。」

纯洁的Steve支支吾吾，颈项漫出淡红。

 

『快银趁博士洗澡时 **想要偷猫** ，唉~都怪我太可爱、魅力无限，英勇的博士为了救我，与他纠缠期间 **不小心跌出窗** 。幸好我及时变回人形穿上盔甲，但不到一会又变回猫了。变身的关键因素目前还不清楚，需要时间研究。』

Tony尾巴悠闲地晃来晃去，双掌啪跶啪跶打了一大串。

『Cap，绑架是大罪，作为长了两条腿的正义本人，绝不能轻易放过那卑鄙的偷猫贼。』

 

这「偷猫偷到跳楼」的故事听上去超级不靠谱，队长跟Bucky心有灵犀地将疑问视线转向博士，寻求真相。

面对直撃灵魂深处的拷问，博士哑口无言，一滴冷汗滑到下巴，嘴唇开合几次才挤出「嗯， **我不追究他**...」

 

Tony的尾巴摇得更欢乐了。

 

34

讨论结果是Tony跟Banner继续研究变身原因。

队长则负责派乌鸦找Thor带弟弟回来解除魔法。

 

「为免引起恐慌跟无谓猜测，我们暂时保守秘密。」其实是为免队友太幸灾乐祸，疯狂起哄要撸Tony猫、拍照留念好待日后嘲笑他，引发混乱。

唉，还得向神盾局申请乌鸦信差，一想到满房的黑羽毛就超级头痛。

「Bucky，走了。」

但Buck没有跟着他走，队长转过头去...

 

「喵~~~~~~~~~~!」

Tony一脚掌踢翻Bucky强行喂(灌)进牠嘴中的冰牛奶，牛奶照头淋了冬兵一身。

「........................」

 

两只以杀气腾腾的目光互瞪三秒，瞬即又开始互挠!

「喵吼!」Tony火力全开，撑起后脚猛跳，死死抱住金属手臂，用爪尖划下几道深刻直纹。

Bucky瞇起双眸，扳开爪子，意图抓住猫尾。

 

博士跟队长有默契地互望一眼，千言万语尽在不言中。

两人走近，分开打得如火如荼的两只，各抓一只带离战场。

 

35

往公共层厨房的路上，Bucky摸着手臂上红星星的爪痕，若有所思，沉默不语。

 

队长心疼泛滥地说「别担心，我让Stark给你修好。」

 

「Steve...」

 

「是?」

 

「 **猫好可爱，** 我想养猫。」

 

「???」可怜队长满脸心痛全换成问号。

 

36

奶猫体力尽耗，软成一滩肉躺在桌上动也不动。

博士思量片刻，走进料理台泡开猫奶粉，滴在手背试验温度合适，才注满塑料针管。

「你从早上到现在还没吃东西，奶猫饿着了很易死的。」

 

Tony都没力气跟他抬杠了，软绵绵的猫掌指向平时存储零食的地方，那儿肉干、薯片、方便面什么都有。

「不行，消化不良会死得更痛苦。」博士坚决摇头，将针管递近猫嘴。

Tony倔强地翻身，喉咙咕噜咕噜发出愠怒的嗓音，猫掌抱胸很投入在生闷气，表现出宁死不屈的气魄。

 

「别忘了你的实验精神。」博士俯身，挤出几滴奶在指腹，擦过猫咪嘴边，让牠尝尝味道。

Tony满不在乎地舐舔唇边的湿润。

反正他打死也不喝这种淡然无味的奶//水，想想他Tony Stark平时喝的可是琼浆玉液(虽然所有酒都被博士收缴了)，就算是咖啡喝的也是最高级(总是在喝三合一速溶?那是应急用的)....无谓如何，他饿死也不喝!!...

 

「!?」

好香甜的味道。

 

37

博士神情复杂地看着猫咪态度二百七十度巨变，奋力立起娇小身子，用猫掌扒拉着针管，万分讨好地喵喵软叫，更将头蹭着他的手侧转来转去，就差尾巴没有卷上来。

他苦笑一下，抱起乖巧的Tony到沙发，将牠放在大腿上。牠自动自觉用两只小爪子抱着针管，咕嘟咕嘟地舐//吸，粉红色小舌//头积极地点啊点，双眼发光，好像第一次吃到人间美味般陶醉。

 

「之前也是为了留下来拼命撒娇，你真是为求目的，毫无羞耻之心啊。」

他早知道Stark无论是人是猫，也很擅长发挥天赋优势，这点莫名惹人厌却又效力惊人。

「Hey,慢点、别呛到。」

 

Tony一双奶茶棕色大眼睛分神瞧他几秒，喵喵几句回应，又再专心吮//奶。

 

『博士，请容我尝试翻译。相信Sir说的是：别用人的标准衡量猫，这样属于歧视。』

Jarvis的声音非常淡定，好像翻译猫语本来就是他基础功能之一，不值得大惊小怪。

 

Banner目定口呆，望向猫咪骄傲的脸，那小胡子一翘一翘的。

他稍微收敛惊讶的表情，「这是我第二次真心崇拜你的智慧。」

 

猫咪用力控制肌肉做出挑眉的动作，小脚掌舒服得摇来摇去。

「喵喵喵~」不需翻译也知道他在问那第一次呢。

 

「第一次是你去日本渡假回来，改装了全大厦的厕板冬天供暖，我永远铭感于心。」

 

『Sir很生气。』Jarvis说。

 

Tony激动得奶也不喝了，双掌扒抓着衬衣想撑起来教训他，博士笑得肩膀微动「看出来了。」

 

「第一次是近距离看到反应堆的时候。」

 

 

「................」猫咪的动作凝止几秒，又重新躺下去继续吃奶。

 

『Sir现在很高兴。』

 

「咪!」—Mute。

 

38

「你怎知撒娇对我一定奏效?」

 

『Sir说：因为你是 **毛茸茸控** 呀，Youtube上「动物宝宝十大最萌Moments」播放数127次很能说明事实了。还有你整天对着猫咪、狗狗视频做瑜伽，那沈迷的样子甚至有点变//态，J都有录下来。』

 

「J，請替我删除那些片段。」

 

『抱歉博士，您没有删除的权限。』

 

39

饮饱吃醉，Banner为Tony进行了巨细无遗的身体检查，但是每个项目也显示牠的体征与奶猫无异，没什么参考价值。

Tony也声称在变猫前没有异常感觉，研究陷入了死胡同。

 

不知不觉已近凌晨，两只筋疲力尽，猫咪眼帘半闭着打呼。

博士大手一挥将数据储存好、关掉所有屏幕，洗了个战斗浴，回来时Jarvis已体贴地将灯光调得昏暗。

「晚安。」他将猫咪抱进地板铺好的被窝，自己则掀开被子钻上沙发。

他们都同意今晚在实验室留宿，若有任何意外发生，至少有盔甲跟其他工具在。

 

半小时流逝，原本困极的博士躺在熟悉的沙发，反而睡不下了，他清醒地瞪着天花板，将今早至现在发生的事理顺一遍。

 

「喵?」Tony双掌在半空中啪啪啪打字，博士眼前浮现发光句子。

—『睡不着?(ㆆᴗㆆ)』

 

「嗯。别管我，你快睡吧。」

 

—『能跟你聊聊Peter吗?』

 

「好，我都不知道他叫Peter。」

博士将双臂垫在后脑。

 

—『Brucie~别那么小器Σ(;ﾟдﾟ)你知道我一向信任你。好吧，只是...上次奥创那事，大家毫不犹豫将责任归在我的头上，明明没人怪你，但J跟我说，你还是每晚失眠，拎着行李袋发呆，这样令我担心。』

Tony有点焦虑的将自己卷成一团。

 

—『你得承认，你处理人际关系超Sucks。Peter很有潜质，但只有14还15岁，队长肯定会反对他现在加入Avengers。到时你站错边又得再承受一次Cap跟其他人的审判眼光，你知道他对事不对人…但我宁愿你不知情。』

 

「所以现在又是『大家都喜欢Bruce，大家都不怕Hulk』的心理辅导时间?你愈来愈像推销员了。」

 

—『你知道我想说什么。』

 

「我没有『站错边』，你不用为我的每个抉择买单。况且，我不是毫无条件地相信你的，下决定前有经过深思熟虑。如果这些决定受到质疑，那我便坚持和争辩，顺便阻止你出言不逊跟乱发脾气......还顺便拦下你发疯以免场面更僵。可能我们会吵架，但我们也会和好，因为我很喜欢他们，他们也喜欢我，就只是这样，没有心理压力。你那套广告辞，我还是有听进去一点的。」

 

—『......说得真好，不愧是最聪明的博士(*´∀`)~♥记得，在所有喜欢你的人当中，我最喜欢你。』

 

「谢谢。」

博士温暖微笑，一句谢谢包含了很多。

「别再让J监察我的睡眠质素了，你总会不自觉过度紧张。」

 

—『永不会过度，我的博士。』

 

「晚安，猫咪。」

 

40

Peter Parker—14岁零9个月，正面临除了被变异蜘蛛咬之外，人生第二个大危机。

 

他揉揉眼睛，再捏捏脸颊，确认自己不是在做梦。

 

他看到Stark先生回来了，睡在实验室沙发上…不、这不稀奇。

 

但是…

 

他竟然看到Stark先生回来了、睡在实验室沙发上，双臂紧搂着Banner博士，被子滑落一半露出了光//裸的背部，还戴着疑似猫耳的头饰。

 

**What!!!!!!!????**

他都不敢想象被子下的光景。

就在他以为「死人复生」已经冲破逻辑界限的时候，才发现自己真是太年轻了。

 

Peter不知所措，嘴中狂念着怎么办怎么办，黏在玻璃幕墙的四肢尴尬得微颤，化成一只僵硬的青蛙。他恨自己太心急、天蒙亮就扑过来，不然就不用面对这种捣破老板(?)极秘情史的难堪场面了。天哪他现在离开还来得及吗?但刚才碰上玻璃时智能管家已打过招呼了，试着挥挥手轻松地说「嗨，Stark先生，我只是路过，什么都没看到，Have a nice day」?这样太刻意了、不可能蒙混过关吧……

 

『Sir，博士，早安。Parker先生已趴在外墙上等待两位10分钟了，请問是否让他进来?』

 

Banner伸手揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪地说「早安…Parker?哦，让他进来吧。」  
好热、为什么他一醒来便呼吸困难，肩膀酸痛，似被大石压着般不堪负荷…被子有这样重吗?他半梦半醒地推开簇拥着自己的被子…

 

「哇啊….!」熟睡中的Stark被他猛力一推，整个人骨碌碌从狭窄的沙发摔落，吓得猫耳跟尾巴竖得高高的，试图抓住些什么却没法阻止跌势，滚了好几圈才四肢大张、趴在冰冷的地板上。

 

「哇啊！！！！！！」  
Peter却叫得比他更大声。  
他原本小心翼翼踮起脚尖进来，专心盯着地板，确保不会看到任何不该看的东西，他的内心正经历翻江倒海的煎熬，不知该何时抬头。谁料Stark先生竟然凭空掉落，无端像颗球一样滚到自己面前，不//着一//缕的裸//体四方八面包围强制性占据了他来不及闭上的视线！！！！

 

他不用想象被子下的光景了， **他全看到了。**

 

Peter Parker，这辈子只看过两位男性裸//体，小时候看过爸爸、Uncle Ben的，现在还得加上Tony Stark.

 

仔细想想，说不定冥冥中，命运正揭示着某种感人的承继意义呢(并没有)。

 

41

Peter Parker持续石化中，耳边掠过细思极恐的谈话内容：

 

「你又变回…」

 

「对，你看到了，Peter也看到了。你知道这对小孩子心理影响有多大吗?如果他梦想操//练得像我一样完美，却发现做不到，这种年纪的青少年很可能会面临自我价值否定…」

 

「Cut the crap.你怎么睡上来了?」

 

「因为地板冷得像冰，有你这样当主人的吗?自己撸高兴了就不管猫的死活了?我随时告你虐畜。」

 

「我没把你放在地板。你可以叫J调较室温。」

 

「不可理喻。身为顶尖生物学家，你不知道你怀中对猫才是最适温吗。」

 

为什么…Stark先生一直以猫自称，好像还听到他叫博士 **主人**...!?

不!!不要再将这脑洞延伸下去了，他只是个洁身自爱、纯真向上的青少年呀，不想知道成人世界的各种重口味玩法。

 

庆幸他现在戴着头罩，没人看见他从头到脚都像煮熟的虾子一样通红。

 

「Hey,小子，Aunt May对你的礼仪该多失望，进来了还戴头罩耍帅?」

 

很好，他的头罩被扯下来了。

 

眼前的Stark先生撑着腰，已穿好连帽卫衣及运动裤，但他的猫咪头饰还没脱下来，耳尖顶得帽子微微隆起了两个角…

呜哇，难道这是什么一整天不能除下的惩罚规条吗…Stop! Peter, Just Stop!

 

「醒醒，热昏头了?」

Tony打两个响指让Peter回过神来。为什么这小子脸红得像中暑?现在明明是初冬时份。

 

「对不起…我只是、Banner博士还不知道我的真正身份，所以才戴着…」

 

「早安，Stark跟我提过你了，介意我叫你Peter吗?」

博士刚梳洗完毕，笑容和煦，向顶着一头凌乱棕发的帅气小伙子打招呼。

 

「没问题！绝对可以，博士。」

 

「哦，那你们现在认识了，你可以像信任我一样信任Banner，我对他从不会有任何隐瞒。对吗?我的博士。」  
Tony对Banner抛个媚眼，博士无奈地耸耸肩。

 

Peter突然觉得室内光好晒，快要被闪瞎了。

 

Stark先生边打呵欠边走进浴室，但他藏在裤子里、屁//股隆起的一圈尾巴(?)实在太惹人注目了。Peter偷瞄一眼，感觉脸的温度又上升了好几度。

 

「Peter」博士温柔地递上一杯水， 盯着他火炙般的脸庞良久，担心地问「唉…你都看到了吧?」

 

「对、对不起、看到了…」

诶…他真的是不小心才看到Stark先生没穿衣服的样子啊，没想故意偷看。博士这样问是要惩罚(?)我吗，我不想戴猫咪耳朵呜呜，有狗狗的吗?这样出任务会被嘲笑的啊啊啊…我怎么向Aunt may解释呀呀…

 

 

「等等，我有 **强效洗眼液** 。」

 

「!?」

 

42

「解释一下，为什么宝贝小Pete在洗眼?」

 

「因为看到不洁的东西了。实验室最新安全规章—为每位与Stark对望超过三分钟的来宾提供强效洗眼液。」

 

「你们为了清晰欣赏我的美貌，真是无所不用其极，但我也能勉强理解啦，有时我对自己也欲罢不能。」

 

「请保持这种高度谦虚，Stark，毕竟那是你惟一的美好人格特質。」

 

莫名其妙在洗眼的Peter，感觉洗眼液淌过脸颊就像酸苦的泪珠，为什么感觉自己吸光性更强了呀。

 

「我来是想告诉博士，我找了很久都找不到那只猫的主人，很抱歉…还带了液匣跟蛛液，想请问Stark先生的改良意见，现在的蛛丝太快氧化溶解了，虽然够强韧但不够持久度。」

 

「别担心，我替那猫找到主人了。」博士微笑，接过两个液匣，把其中一个扔给Stark。  
小傢伙还带了一大樽蛛液?他是如何将这些藏在战服里的?

 

Tony难得严肃得敲敲桌面，「Boy，很高兴你终于问到这个， **持．久．度** 至关重要。」

 

他俯身半伏在桌子上，故意语调暧昧地问道，「博士，不如我们花时间陪小朋友玩玩，教他如何增 **强持．久．度** ？你怎么看?」

 

Peter再度石化兼迸现裂痕。

 

心中无声吶喊:  
不是我的持久度，是蛛液的持久度！！！  
Stark先生，你要再这样说话，我的脑洞要Hold不住了！！！！

 

「Peter，你要耳塞吗?」

 

43

原本唇枪舌剑、互不相让的两位，只要认真投入研究就变了样子，出奇地安静。  
他们将蛛液的分析数据跟液匣模型投映在大屏幕上，二人的双手快速调较数据，运算出一大串眼花缭乱的化学公式。他俩交流很少，但默契超高，话头有时还无缝函接着对方的说到一半的句子，彷佛只要一个眼神就能够理解彼此的想法。

 

蓝色光影洒落他们身上，像会发光一样。

Peter望着两位伟大的科学家，眼中载满了灿烂小星星。

 

等等、他想到了很重要的事...「博士，如果我有生物学的家课问题，可以在您有空时请教您吗?」

 

「太卑鄙了，Peter Parker，竟敢打扰 **已故科学家** 的清静，来当你的补习老师，那些每天 **瞻** **仰着博士遗容** 努力的同学会怎想?」

Stark说。

 

「活人还在这呢。」博士说。

 

「嗯....我知道了。」小蜘蛛有点内疚地说。

 

又过了好久，他盘起双腿，咬着叉子搖來晃去，看着机械臂送来、吃到一半的丰盛早餐，忽然觉得自己留在这好像帮不上什么忙…

 

忙得不可开交的Stark瞧他一眼，「Peter，别发呆，你还没报告这星期完成了什么任务。」

 

Peter漾出大大的露齿笑容，「Yes,sir！」

 

44

他一打开话匣子就停不下来，从星期一带老太太去中央公园说起；星期二快递先生遇上轻微电单车意外、他帮忙把急件都送了;星期三超惊险，幼儿园车司机因为打盹控不住轪，几乎撞上行人路幸好给他千钧一发间拦住；星期四成功抓到贩卖非法枪枝的头目，交给警局还被称赞了。

 

「星期五早上我帮吉蒂小姐捉住溜到对街的金毛寻回犬，发现他每天跑出去其实是为了见好朋友松鼠狗希登。。。周末我就、糟了！。。。」

 Peter才發現時候不早了，一再看手表确认时间。

 

「怎么了? 希登在周末移情别恋邻家的米妮老鼠了?」Stark喝口咖啡，专注地盯着屏幕。

 

「我中午还有课！要迟到了！」小蜘蛛一跃而起，翻身就想冲出窗口，「对不起，我先走了！」

 

「Peter，你没有液匣和蛛丝。」博士提醒。  
这里七十几楼高，年轻人还真敢直接跳出去。

 

Peter剎停脚步，很不好意思地搔搔头，看着被拆解成零件的液匣、被机器搅拌着的蛛液，知道自己没法在短时间内取回装备了。

「但是。。。我没带后备的，有可能先还我一些吗?」

 

「我试试…」博士拎起液匣的零件苦思。

 

Stark闻言微笑走近，握着Peter的肩膀，非常缓慢、非常清楚地说，「不行。」

 

「让我跟博士尽心尽力替你改良装备，但却没带后备的，是谁的疏忽?」

 

「我…我的。」

Stark先生的脸色好阴森。  
Peter愧疚低头，望着脚尖委屈地噘起嘴。

 

「脱下战衣，穿上那套，乘电梯走。」

 

Peter看着不知何时挂起来的Hello Kitty上衣、粉色花花长裤跟鲜紫色皮外套，体会到何谓万念俱灰。

 

45

「如果看到Sam，你要说什么?」

 

Peter兴奋难耐：「哇!我超崇拜您的， Wilson先生的金属翅膀闪闪发光，像米迦勒大天使一样超级威风，你没有任务时也会带着红鹰吗?我能有幸看看它的真面目吗?」

 

「不，别提米迦勒，你要说『午安，我是Stark internship的实习生，很感激你对拯救地球的供献，有缘再见』。」

 

「看到Rhodey，你要说什么?」

 

Peter欣喜若狂：「Wow! ~~Rhodes先生，我是这里的实习生，我超崇拜您的！可以透露一下您的集束炮火力有多强吗?虽然红金色盔甲很酷，但银色也是经典对吧?」

 

「不对，红金色最经典，你要说『午安，我是Stark internship的实习生，很感激你对拯救地球的供献，有缘再见』。」

 

「看到队长你要说什么?」

 

Peter深吸口气，无精打彩闷声说「......午安，我是Stark internship的实习生，很感激你对拯救地球的供献。」

 

「你只要高举双手大叫『美国万岁！』就行了，他到现在还坚信年轻人该照三餐这样做，他会赞赏你的。」

 

「。。。真的？」

 

「假的。看到队长给我头也不回、绕道速逃，别让他看到你的衣角，最好不要呼吸，他能听到这个。如果给他发现，我们便完蛋了。」

 

「。。。如果他离远看到我了？」

 

「死也不要说认识我，说你自己闯进来迷路了，然后开始 **蒙着脸哭** ， **狂哭** 到不能说话，让他送你出去。」

 

46

结果，Peter在大堂中遇上了Black Widow.

 

他正奔向大门，Romanoff小姐恰巧走进来，穿着劲帅的黑色皮衣跟贴身牛仔裤，四寸高跟鞋敲地有声，既优雅又充满力量。

 

强行抑压下波涛汹涌的小迷弟尖叫，他兴奋地咬着下唇、握紧拳头，封住一大段「Romanoff小姐，我是您的超级粉丝!!您真人跟电视上一样漂亮，不、更漂亮了。您真的会五国语言吗?您的徒手搏撃技术好厉害，我整天在家中练习，但总会摔下来，不用担心我都没有摔伤呢...」下省略五百字。

 

他好想问她拿签名。但想深一层，身穿少女系衣服也许不致令他成为变态，但妄然冲上去要签名肯定会。他不想尝试被长腿绞杀的滋味。

Peter只好怀着可惜的心情低头猛冲，与女神擦身而过。

 

在Jarvis的安排下，他毫无阻碍通过了安检闸门，将要跑出去之际...

 

「请等一等。」

 

是、是Romanoff小姐的声音!!

 Peter不敢耽搁哪怕一秒，转头快得扭伤脖子，立即往回跑「是的?」

 

「先生，这是你的手机?」

Romanoff小姐确实拿着自己的手机。

天哪！他太胡涂了，究竟是何时丢失的?

 

「是的、不好意思，谢谢您。」

他满脸通红，用双手小心翼翼地接过手机。

「我是Stark internship的实习生，很高兴见到您。」

 

「哦，实习加油。」

 

哇啊...Romanoff小姐在笑，偶像在对我笑，天呀我圆满了。

Peter陷入陶醉恍惚的波浪，直到偶像离开后，仍久久不能回神。

 

47

「博士，你怎么看?」

 

「是个心态很好的年轻人，热血沸腾，有无限可能性，值得好好栽培。  
但我也明白Cap会有的顾虑，Peter太年轻了，试想像他对付那些外星敌人，太莽撞随时会有生命危险。

即使只是每天在街上跳来跳去、除暴安良，我也怕麻烦会找上他。」

 

「让我来延伸一下，即是你也认同团队需要新血来拉低 **70岁的平均年龄**?我不明白那两根老冰棍为什么不趁世界和平，主动走进博物馆的玻璃柜开放展览。」

 

「Tony, 别漫天胡扯。」

 

Tony摊开双手，「对，最大问题在于Peter的安全，而我，仁慈．聪明．慷慨的Tony Stark决定承担起这份责任，我得...」

 

「改良他的战衣，加强防御，还有加入...某种家长监察系统?」

刚才Tony留下Peter的战衣原来早有预谋。

 

「Shit~！博士，你别再偷看我的思想了，我们的同步率已经达到恐布的地步了，你看我的鸡皮疙瘩全出来了!」

  
Tony不断搓着发寒的手臂，却是笑容满脸，耳尖愉快微旋，  
「你有兴趣再当一次『家长』吗?保证这次的小孩不会搞个全球大屠//杀。」

 

 

48  
  
「Training Wheels Protocol.这系统名称一点都不酷炫，我们得改个威吓四方的名字。」

Tony用笔杆戳博士的肩膀，但他只是折迭眼镜，专注地改良公式。

 

「Jarvis，你有什么建议?」

 

『Sir, 请恕我直言，以我的「经验」之谈，智能系统能够获得它的主人亲自命名，更具深层意义。』

 

「你有哪次直言需要用到我的宽恕了?我一方面因为你预测我的命名很没意思而生气，一方面想到我俩出生入死的牵绊又有点感动，天啊真复杂。」

 

「那就证明你足够聪明，创造了能配合你精神分裂的智能管家。」

博士戴起眼镜，双手快速撃打在屏幕上。

 

「...说真的，你別再讚我聰明了。看到了吗?我身体某部位经常对你起立敬礼，这样可能有碍健康。」

 

「.........................」

 

「是鸡皮疙瘩。」

 

49

当晚，麻烦便找上Peter了。

 

他与Ned刚看完电影，正路经公园回家，昏暗中忽然跃出两个黑衣人！  
  
  
「啊啊啊啊!~~~~!」  
其中一个把拼命尖叫的Ned用绳子缚住，拖向旁边的大树。

 

「Ned!!!!」

另一个看身形判别是女人的坏蛋，在他扑过去救人时抛出四个圆环，黑色细环似被引力牵引，瞬即死死扣在他的双手、双脚腕上。

 

「呃!?」

Peter发现自己无法动弹，脚扣通了电，让他麻得浑身发软、虚弱地跪下来。

  
「Peter!你没事吧??」  
男人将Ned紧绑在树干上，一把锋利的小刀抵上喉咙，Ned吓得脸色青白、汗如雨下，担心地叫嚷。

 

「你们可以把所有财物拿走，不要伤害我的朋友。」

Peter瞪着两个手脚异常敏捷的恶人，忿忿地说。  
可恶，如果他的装备不是留在復仇者大廈，Ned又被捉住，他绝不会轻易屈服的....

 

女黑衣人单手撑腰，仰起下巴冷酷地说，

「誠實回答接下來的問題，才能保住你朋友的命。  
来自皇后区的Peter Parker…或者你更喜欢被称呼Spider-Man?」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直撃灵魂深处的拷问---这篇文到底能有多长?  
> 明明只是一篇轻松弱智的小文呀，一章還爆八千七百字超不人道(太囉嗦)  
> 雖然已經構思好個故事了，但離End好像還有點遠，哈哈。  
> 无论如何，希望看得高兴哦~!!!


	5. Chapter 5

 50

 「哔呲！」

随着流畅的声音，半透明白色的蛛丝穿越半个房间，准确地黏在 Banner 拎着的胶板旁的 **衣襟** 上。

博士望向黏得极牢的蛛丝，木无表情地抬头看着Tony，「……Seriously?」

 

「不是我的最佳状态，我承认。」  
Tony 拿着改良版液匣，摊开双手作无辜状。  
他的卫衣帽子早已脱下，橘色猫耳悠然轻摇，尾巴脱离了裤子的桎梏、直竖起来，泄露了主人窃喜的真正心情。

 

Banner拿着的测试胶板30 x 30 cm，就算瞎了一只眼也绝对能瞄准，「神经质的落点误差，不能说服Cap当作『逃避所有营救任务』的左证，再想想别的退休计划吧。」  
如果IRON MAN一出任务便凭借这「出乎意料」的准绳度射爆人质的头，而绑匪还安然无恙，往后拯救世界就没他们什么事了。

Banner想拨开蛛丝，却弄得满手黏腻。提升了持久度的强韧丝线，一时没法自动分解，只好唤Dummy过来洒溶解喷雾。

 

「再来。」Banner呛得咳嗽起来，「这次记得张开眼睛才发射。」

「啧啧，直接跟我分享这种私人癖好没关系吗。」Tony的唇角都要咧到耳根了，洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮，「Okay,我会满足主人的命令，好好 **凝望着你射** 的。」

 

「哔呲~」蛛丝再度喷射而出，这次毫无悬念地撃中了胶板旁的—博士的 **脸．颊** 上。  
Dummy难得动作快速地咔咔跑过去，溶解液不要钱似的洒了博士一身，从头到脚湿漉漉。

 

「。。。。。。。。。。。」

 

「天啊!!!哈哈哈哈哈！真的射中了，YOU，你拍下来没有!?…哈哈哈，真是太经典了…！」  
始作俑者止不住大笑，手掌激动狂拍桌面，弯腰辛苦地喘气，「快点大屏幕回放！哇哈哈哈哈。。。!」

51

「哔呲！」

 

「哈哈哈哈哈……呜噗！！」

一大团蛛丝忽然封住了Tony大张得几乎看到喉咙的嘴巴，「恶咳咳咳咳…！」

 

口鼻被严密紧封，他瞪大眼睛，没法吸入新鲜空气，肺部快要憋到爆炸，赶紧用双手扒开黏稠的网，气喘不止道「…恶！博士，这样真的会死的。。。」

 

「我知道呀。」

博士侧头，毫不在乎地扔开胶板，勾起狡黠的笑意。

他脸色满布阴霾，手握着另一个灌满的液匣，从迷雾中缓慢步出，俨如死神降临般气势磅礡。  
「伟大的科学实验免不了牺牲，对我来说，你的命是可承担损失。」

 

Tony按抚着疼痛的喉间，  
「 …Wow ，是要动真格了？我奉陪。」  
他重整旗鼓，吹了声口哨，响亮如宣战的号角。  
尾巴有节奏又大力地挥动，舒展着肩膀，像只真正的野兽，全身散发着战斗警号，「不得不说…你威胁人的样子比圆滚滚的熊猫还要迷人。」

「Stark，熊猫的咬合力可是有350.66磅。」Banner的瞳孔迸发杀戮绿光。

 

 「亲爱的，那你还不过来 **咬** 我？我会把你缚成一颗真正的圆滚滚。」」

 话音刚落，博士的手腕便缠上几圈蛛丝 !

Tony用力收网，Banner被扯得几乎失去平衡，单脚膝盖紧蹭在地上，临急生智，摸索桌面找到雷射切割刀，割断蛛丝，另手用力按压液匣…！

正在录像的YOU被白丝绑住猛甩，长形机械臂砸向Tony！

他在千钧一发间闪开，倒抽口气嚷嚷，「喂！这不公平。」  
这么纯洁无邪的战争竟然借助其他工具?

 

「这叫物尽其用。」

博士耸耸肩，微笑。

 

「那你得保护好珍贵的丝冑水母样本，我可不保证它的安全。」  
Tony危险地瞇起眼眸。

 

「噢，那些珍稀的样本在小猫咪头一天捣乱时全摔破了，我已经 **没有东西可以失去了** ，还等着罪魁祸首给我交代呢。」

 

「所以事件已经上升到私人恩怨，就连 **颜射** 跟 **口爆** 也没法弥补的地步了， Huh? 」  
Tony感觉肾上腺素在叫嚣，利落地将液匣镶嵌在手带，戴上手腕，

 

「Jarvis，有几个作战模式需要测试？」

 『Sir，暂时有12个。』 

「很好。」Tony调较着手掌上投映的选项，不忘吩咐「启动实验室高阶安全模式，现在。」

 

  
博士同样仔细地转动圆盘，看到某个作战模式时蓦地眼晴一亮。

满意地确认后，一把好听的女声朗读出指令

 **—** **『** **Instant Kill Mode** **』**

 

 

  Tony脸容抽搐，

「……哇，好狠！我到底有什么得罪了你。」

 

「完整List与赔偿方案今年感恩节寄你邮箱了，自己去看。」

 

「Hey，先讲好，输的人负责清洁实验室。」

 

 

「反正不是我。」博士转动灵活的手腕。

Tony握紧拳头又放松，好胜的目光紧锁着对手，舔过干燥的嘴角，「那么，开始吧。」

 

52

一开始是翻箱倒箧、轰轰烈烈的响声，吵得整个走廊都听得见。

然后是一连串令人想入非非的叫嚣，  
「第一规条！不．准 **射进耳朵** ，你知道它们有多敏感吗！黏在绒毛上多难清理！」

「你也直接射我嘴里，那儿有 **黏．膜** ，我不是在做唾液溶丝实验。」

「我想射的是 **锁骨** ，谁叫你非要 **贪吃** ！」

 

 

Pepper两手叉腰，按了第三遍密码门还没开，沉默无语地听着科学兄弟的花式射法。  
世上最难解谜题—你们有本事设计能抵挡第三次世界大战原子弹的实验室，就不能将隔音板加厚哪怕2cm !?

 

她深吸口气，遘开弓字步，两手狂拍一片漆黑、铜墙铁壁的玻璃门，「呯呯呯呯、呯呯呯呯！」  
无视JARVIS 『实险室处于高危状态，不建议进入』的劝喻。

 

「不管你们在搞什么人体奥妙展，也不管你们射到卵蛋萎缩还是异变了，我有Emergency，现在立即开门！」

气质淑女的形象Long Gone，要管得住Stark那疯子，没有别的方法，只有比他更疯。

 

『Sir,Potts小姐正在门外，说有紧急事件需要两位立即处理。』

「先休战，让她进来。」

 

Pepper气忿进门，环视狼藉的实验室一圈，视线落到两人身上：不知为什么戴着连衣帽的老板，筋疲力尽地挨坐沙发把手，单手搧风，像做完什么激烈运动似的脸色潮红、却是一脸满足;博士则敞开了衣领、挽起衣袖，用手臂抹走额上的豆大热汗，拎起杯子仰头猛喝，不知喝中了什么「噗」一声把水全喷出来。

最 **可疑** 的是，他们身上都布满了藕断丝连的 **可疑白浊液体** (庆幸还穿着裤子)。

 

「Hi~Pepper，我正在摧毁博士的心志，妳迟两秒进来，说不定就能跟Hulk玩了。」

「凭你那九流技巧，Hulk都无聊到打呼了。」

 

「。。。。。。」  
Pepper充耳不闻，

看看Stark，又看看Banner，

看看Banner，又看看Stark。

 

  
太长的沉默与凝止，让二人终于发现了徘徊身上的犀利视线，以及彼此衣服上的白渍，不约而同道「事情不是妳想的...」

 

Pepper举起食指制止任何解释，「我什么也没在想，正在努力维持脑袋空白. Don't wanna know, Don't Care.」

 

「那有什么Emergency?」

Stark抓起矿泉水抛给博士，自己也开了一樽。

 

「Vision 跟 Wanda今年想弄圣诞大餐正买食材回来练习食谱你们喜欢Gugelhupf还是Struffoli?」

Pepper用全无起伏的语调连珠炮发。

 

「除了名字都很难念之外，它们有什么分别?...博士你选?」

 

「那...我选Struffoli，谢谢。」

博士挤了些溶解液抹走身上的黏腻。

 

Pepper举起手机温柔地说，「是的，Struffoli，Byebye.」，松口气挂线。

 

 

「...我看不出有什么十万火急的?」

Stark疑惑道。

 

这句话不知怎的触动了Pepper的逆鳞，她浑身颤抖，握得手机快裂开两半，跺脚仰头怒吼道，「我也完全参不透！！Vision找不到正沈迷于愉快高危活动的爸爸们，就疯狂打我的办公室、家中跟私人号码，连续二．十．三次，通通长响不止！！鬼知道他为什么到现在还像个初生宝宝，没学会人类的正常社交礼仪，很可能是因为这栋大厦 **没有一个正常人** 吧！！如果要我当总裁又当保姆阿姨，我便立即辞职！」

 

「妳、妳冷静点。。。听到妳自称阿姨会令我心碎的。」Stark一脸惊诧又想笑，憋成了古怪的表情。

 

「谁都别叫我冷静。这教育责任全在你，博士。」Pepper愤怒地抱起手臂。

「我?」忽然被点名的Banner一脸茫然。

 

「我还能对一个答应昨天去印度开会，结果偷跑回来的人有什么期望。」

 

「我能解释...」Stark撇撇嘴说。

 

「Don't want to know, Don't Care.」  
Pepper再度举起代表Shut up的食指，深吸口气，压下怒涛，提醒自己回复尔雅修养，优雅地踩着高跟鞋离开。

「打扰了，晚安。」

 

「我还是不懂，为什么一定要问我?」

Tony不明所以，对Pepper的背影问道。

 

「Wanda说圣诞大餐当然是由大厦主人话事，没你的首肯，不会轻举妄动。」

 

 

「.......所有账单都向我报销吧。」

 

「明白就好。」

Pepper 回眸嫣然一笑，非常美丽。

 

52

**公园**

「你跟Tony Stark什么关系?」黑衣女的装扮融入夜色，就似长夜影子，没有一盏路灯能在她身上留下痕迹。

 

「我不认识，我只在新闻看过他！」  
Peter的双手被紧缚身后，胸膛被迫僵硬挺直。

 

女人嗯哼一声，撑腰的手指有节奏地敲点，Ned那边便传来拳头撃肉的声音与尖叫，让他心焦如焚「不！别打他！」

他尝试发力挣脱，但肌肉一直流转着麻痒的通电感，每条神经如啫喱糖般软绵绵，想要绝地反撃极其困难。

 

「听着，我没时间慢慢玩。再不老实点，我会直接问你的Aunt May。」

 

Peter嘴唇圆张，脑袋乱成一团浆糊。  
这帮坏人已查清楚了自己的底细，还以他最珍惜的两个人作威胁。。。

  
「 …… 你们到底是什么人 ? 」  
他只是个活跃于Youtube热播视频的街头怪咖，平常做些微不足道的好事，照理不会招惹什么恶毒报复。难道是非法枪械集团?但是他们怎知我跟Stark先生的联系?... 愈想愈无解。

 

「噢，你迟早会知道的。」

女人声调轻微上扬，好像觉得很有意思。

 

她踏前一步，单手轻松按死他的扭动挣扎，从外套内袋拎出手机，就似早知它在那儿，手势异常利落。

更让Peter惊恐的是，这坏蛋还顺利解了锁，举起手机以后置镜头对准他的脸，就算是白痴也知道是在录像。

 

「乖乖回答就不为难你朋友。说，你是不是Stark培养的少年军?」

 

Peter吞咽干涩的喉头，用尽全力扭开脸庞避镜头，盯着草地，紧张的热汗惹得颈脖一片红。

 

「类似那种要征服世界、牵手围圈大叫『Stark大神万岁』的邪恶少年组织？」

黑衣男积极地丰富问题。

 

看他久不回答，女人又要不耐烦地发送虐人的指令。

  
「不…不是，只有我一个。没有其他人。」

Peter细密换气，谨慎回答，头一次如此痛恨自己的无能为力。

 

「你替他做事?助人为乐之余派发『Tony Stark是最帅英雄』传单，慢慢渗入小区，获得小市民支持?」

男人追问，灵活地耍了个刀花，细声嘀咕着「像是他会做的事。。。」

 

「没有！他从来不求回报，还主动替我改良装备，让我继续为小区做好事！Stark先生是个超级大好人，你们别再侮辱他了！」

Peter憋红了脸，激动地反驳。  
虽然不知道坏蛋们为什么要诬蔑Stark先生是邪教教头，可是侮辱了自己的偶像就万万不能！

Stark先生那么正直无私，只是偶尔叫他路过时带甜甜圈、炸鸡、蘑菇饭、串烧、沙威玛跟养生果汁外卖而已，虽然每家隔了十几个街区，但那根本不算什么，只是举手之劳！

 

 

女人看着他义愤填膺的样子，静了半晌，好似相信了他的说辞，  
打个呵欠，淡淡敷衍道

  
「哦，知道了，真 **无趣** 。」

 二人互望一眼，黑衣男甚至发出电视游戏节目中那种 **「** **Bu~~!** **」** 的失望罐头效果音。

 

 

他们是在嫌。。。自己跟Stark先生的关系很没爆点？  
Peter皱眉，瞳孔转来转去，已经完全搞不懂被迫供的目的了。

 

女人想了想，将镜头凑得更近，整个画面挤满男孩的脸，「给我打起精神，听清楚。」

她拿起黑色的USB在他眼前晃动，「既然你与Stark那么亲近，我要你把这个插入他的電腦，五分钟后拔走。」

 

远处的黑衣男看穿了她的计划，倒抽口凉气，赞叹「妳是要删除 **那个**...我怎没想到，厉害。」

 

Peter咬紧下唇，目眦欲裂地瞪着那只迷你USB，坚毅摇头。

 

「嗯哼，少年硬气。」女人不屑地撇起嘴角，右手一挥，Peter的一只手立即重获自由。  
在他迅速反撃前，女人已耍出连串快得辨不清的动作，他的背部被猛力下压，上半身别扭前倾、紧挨着草地，一时晕头转向，松开的手被踢移到前方。  
待他回过神来，手腕上方已悬着锋利的高跟鞋跟。

 

 

「!??」鼻间充斥湿润草香，他紧盯着自己的手腕，不敢轻举妄动。

  
「我知道弄坏哪条神经会让你拿笔也没力，更不用妄想当什么英雄了。  
最后机会，想清楚再答。」

 

 「呜咳咳...!」

Peter的脸颊贴在泥土上，没法顺利换气，呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。  
耳膜深处有微弱的喀喀声在回荡，是骨头跟牙关交响的声音，血压快要爆表，脑中除了大字加粗的 ** _害怕、害怕_** 之外没有任何东西，他不知道自己为何会落入这恐布的境地。  
难道没有了蛛网发射器跟战服，自己便什么也不是，只是个瘦弱的平凡高中生。

 

「咳...」  
惊慌的情绪挟持了心脏，他好害怕神经受损了，没法再畅快淋离地紧握蛛丝在空中飘荡;没法再听到被帮助的人们真诚的感谢;害怕自己失去了加入Averages的资格，只能呆看新闻报道干着急，却不能与仰慕的偶像们并肩作战，拯救世界。

 

但凌驾一切的是，他更 **害怕让** **Stark** **先生失望** 。

 

「无论如何，我、我不会背叛Stark先生的...」  
Peter狂吸酸涩的鼻子，开了口才发现声音沙哑，眼睛滚烫得要命，一眨眼便有痒痒的感觉滑过鼻梁。

天啊，我还真哭出来了，太丢脸了。

 

 「妳要动手就快点！」

他憋着一口气说完这句，用力闭眼等待疼痛降临。

 

 

 「......................................」

  
背部的压力忽然放松了，但是两个坏蛋过了好久都没动手，也没说话。

 

 

万赖俱寂，剩下晚风吹过树梢的沙沙声。

 

 

最后，黑衣男说「哦，该死， **妳弄哭他了** 。」

 

53

蛛丝发射完毕。

两个以实验为名、玩乐为实的疯狂科学家歪歪斜斜倒在地上，大笑不止，好久才消耗完澎湃的脑内啡。

他们断断续续交流了些改良意见，终于来到核心问题: 他俩互有输赢，谁来清洁实验室？

实验室太多机密，外人免进，但是拜托Dummy跟YOU打扫又费时失事，还是得靠亲手清洁。

 

 

「不然...就让它们自动分解?」Tony将脸托在臂弯，蜷起膝盖，声音懒洋洋。

「连续三天，实验室会比糖果屋还黏。」博士搔搔痕痒的脸，不意外牵出几条蛛丝。

「是你洁癖严重，整天买些奇怪清洁用品...」

 

 

Banner醍醐灌顶，眨眨眼睛「Jarvis，毛绒球到货没有?」

 

 『博士，已到货，储存在杂物仓库。』

Banner起身，捶着酸痛的肩膀，消失在偌大的储物室，出来已抱着满手大约十个缤纷的毛球。

「很好，全球身价最高的人工智能替你管家务了。」Tony没有起身的打算，甚至懒得思考，「这是什么?」

 

「是日本很流行的毛绒清洁球，能自动跑来跑去吸尘什么的。」

他用溶解液喷湿不同颜色的毛球，扭动开关放地上，它们便开始三百六十度翻滚，撞上障碍物还懂得改变路线。

实验室仿佛变了「动物园」，毛茸茸的小球欢快地奔跑着，震动出小动物般的共鸣。

 

「这种低级的滚动机械人，多少我都能给你做。」

 

「嗯哼，你说了几次，我连一根鸡毛掸子都没收过。」  
Banner继续拆着塑料包装袋。

 

「还较真起来了。记得我送了你一个卫星?射上宇宙那种。」

 

「对，但那只是卫星，不是鸡毛掸子。」

 

 

一颗毛球不知好歹直撞上胸膛，Tony本想抓起扔开，

「!!?」岂料指缝间的质感异常柔软舒适，令他凝止了所有动作......  
「呯呯、呯呯！」心跳加速，眼前一大堆毛毛球疯狂蹦跶，发出吱吱细响，好似在挑拨谁去抓捕般嚣张，他顿感心痒难耐，似有万蚁啃咬。

他的耳尖向前竖立，瞳孔逐渐神奇放大，紧随着球球溜走的路线转动；双手更不自觉提起，五指弯成爪状...

「 **嘶～」** 眼花缭乱，Tony的注意力被完全攫获，喉咙甚至冲出兴奋的嘶叫。  
忽然之间，整个实验室只剩下毛球、毛球和好玩的毛球而已。

 

 

「Tony，你还好吗...?」  
Banner的声音令他一个激灵，从捕猎的冲动惊醒，发现自己不知何时已四肢着地，摀低前身拱起屁股，尾巴卷成一团。

 

 

「嗯、没事。」  
Tony尴尬得耳背通红，装没事发生，力求自然地侧躺回去，怨恨地看着猎物—鹅黄色毛球飘然而去。

他竟然抵挡不住诱惑，以人身摆出猫的姿态，真是英名尽丧。

 

 

「......你的脚仍在挠球。」

啧，Tony撇撇嘴，不甘不愿地提起长腿，两颗被踩死的毛球脱离魔掌、立即忘命逃奔。

 

 

Banner静默半晌，递上一个薄荷绿色的大号毛球，稀松平常道  
「最后一个刚拆封，干净的， **想要吗**?」

 

 

「........................」  
Tony地看看表情微妙的博士，看看蓬松吸引的毛球，又看回博士。

 

 

 

 

「说真的，Banner，如果你表情再自然一点，今年奥斯卡影帝就是你囊中物了。」

 

「别误会，这些毛球买很久了，专用来清洁，不是你想的那样。」

 

 「Jarvis，这批货几时下订的?」

 

『Sir，昨晚23:06，特急件，指定今早送到。』

 

「。。。。。。」博士僵硬地移开视线，不安地拨弄头发。

 

 

「。。。平常连买些植物尸体泡茶都锱铢必较的你，竟然舍得下血本发急件，这已经说明一切了。  
你究竟有没有考虑过我的感受?有没想过我忽然变成猫，被剥夺了人的尊严，有多彷徨无助?Huh?

我当你是兄弟，你竟然一心急着 **逗猫！？** Unbelievable！」

Tony难得语气强硬地质问。

 

被拆穿了。  
Banner嘴唇微启，愧疚一波波涌上心头。

他本想开个无伤大雅的玩笑，没想到真的伤到了Tony，惟有诚恳的说「对不起...」

 

 「道歉接受了。  
为了纾缓我被背叛的情绪， **快把球拿来玩玩** 。」

 

「!?」

 

54

没有手擦眼泪，大颗的透明啪跶啪跶滑下。Peter一直在心中骂自己没出色，泪珠却流得更凶。

看着男孩可怜兮兮的脸，黑衣女略为僵硬地后退半步，「没受伤?」

虽然不知道为什么身为坏人还要关心自己，但Peter还是摇摇头，声音沙哑地如实回答「...没有...」

 

「一点小事就哭哭啼啼，怎么去杀怪救人。」女人的语气中有种恨铁不成钢的感慨。

「嗝.....没批准不能打怪物的，Stark先生说我还不是Averages，得再磨练一段日子，而且其他人也可能会反对...尤其是Cap...」

Peter哭到打嗝，委屈到极点。

女人挑眉，似笑非笑，这个男孩真是完全管不住嘴啊，竟然开始对绑架者诉衷肠了呢。

 

「Hey,小子，我看好你！」黑衣男的声音有点欢快。

Peter简直身处雾里云间，逻辑乱成麻花「...呃...谢谢?」

 

「两位，尊重一下严刑迫供。  
接下来才是重头戏，不是哭一哭就能过关的。」女人点按着他的手机，找到回收筒的草稿，转过屏幕给他看。

  
是他今早想传给Ned的信息，后来觉得不妥便删除了：  
【OMG！你不会相信的，我刚看到Stark先生与Banner博士抱着睡！！Stark先生还...... 】

 

「认得这条短信吧，你今早看到了什么?一字不漏说出来。」

 

被屏光闪得眼晴干涩，Peter脑中充满问号：她为什么会知道这条草稿？而且迫问八卦消息竟然是重头戏，比偷窃数据还重要？

这两人是娱乐记者吗？即使Stark先生的感情生活万众瞩目，也没可能为了独家绯闻而绑架无辜市民吧？

 

 

但是无论如何，坚守原则，绝不背叛Stark先生。

「不，我死也不说！」

 

「那先 **杀了你的朋友** ，看你能有多嘴硬。」

女人将杀人说成小菜一碟，无情冷血。

 

 

「嘿，小虫，看到你那恐惧又迷茫的表情了，因为我视力超好。

不用怀疑，我们会为了一条微不足道的八卦而杀人，毫无负担，就是恐布到这个程度。」

男人停下花式耍刀，闪着寒光的利锋抵上Ned的脖子，准备一刀封喉。

 

「Peter!!」Ned的五官皱成一团，深闭得眼帘打折，嗓子抖出求救「救我!!」

 

 

 「数三声。你的朋友就一命呜呼了。」女人以镜头对着他续拍同一条视频，冷酷地倒数「三、二...」

「Peter!有血...好痛!我真的流血了！」Ned看着溅上衣襟的红色，惊恐地哭嚎。

 

「我、我说！」Peter心乱如麻，满头冷汗，在心中向Stark先生拼命道歉，可是没有其他选择了...

「今早在复仇者大厦的实验室，我看到Stark先生与Banner博士一起睡在沙发上。Stark先生上半身没穿衣服，头上戴着猫耳。他首先醒来，掀开被子很疑惑地看看自己，又看着熟睡的博士一会儿，大概五秒吧，就凑过去 **亲了他的眉骨** ，很轻很轻那种，然后躺回去 **用双臂搂着博士，脸蹭着颈窝** 又再睡下了。他完全没发现我，我呆等了十分钟，超级尴尬，正考虑要不要走，智能管家却叫醒了他们，于是我就进去了。博士醒来吓了一跳，把Stark先生推下去，我才发现他全身赤裸，还有猫尾巴。然后他还自称做猫，叫博士 **主人** 。没有了，这就是全部了。」

Peter几乎喘不过气，脸容紧张。

 

 

「..................................」

全场鸦雀无声，被他非常诚恳、过于巨细无遗、井喷式一字不漏的报告所震摄住。

 

 

 

「......Wow, that's Something.」Ned目瞪口呆，怕都不怕了。

 

55

 Tony Stark正忘形地玩着毛球。

这句话怎么理解都很怪。

 

但眼前荒诞画面的确实是一个大男人翻来滚去，像一条超大的毛毛虫般扭动。他的尾巴翘立，尾尖向前微弯，嘴唇咧起，露出了兴奋难耐的表情；死盯着转动的绿色毛团，仿似逗弄着瓮中之鳖，挠一会又放开，故意待它跑远了又蹦上去按住，满足地抱在怀中，更发出「喵嗷~~~」的开心叫声。

刚才还非常别扭地叫他不要看着自己、随便找点事做的Stark，现在玩到兴头上，简直如入无人之境。

 

「你...你别太兴奋了。」博士哭笑不得，想着现在不录像是否错失了一次非常好的勒索机会。

 

 『博士，Sir的体征正急促转化成猫咪形态。』Jarvis警告。

 

「游戏时间结束，把球给我。」  
博士想要制止，怎知一抓球，手掌就被Stark快速拍开，还附赠凌厉的怒瞪跟几声低咆。

 

Banner只好无奈举高双手，表示自己没有抢玩具的意思，「我只是怕你...」

话口未完，眼前的大男人便抱着毛球「噗」一声变回了豹猫，喵喵急叫着狂蹬小掌！

 

「Okay，不用怕了，已经变回猫了。」

 

 

56

黑衣女按键停止录像，等待视频上载。

 

公园不远处的小径传来细碎的脚步和谈话声。

女人打个眼色，黑衣男立即摀住Ned的嘴。  
机警的Peter见状，立即用自由的右手将自己撑后，侧躺着翻滚几圈，制造短短的距离，暂时脱离控制范围。

在被摀上嘴之前，声嘶力竭地大叫「救命!!!救命!!这里需要帮忙!!!!!」

这样即使路人没法救他们，也应该能吓退绑匪吧。

 

脚步声急促迫近。

「走。」  
女人衡量得失，放弃纠缠，拎着手机与黑衣男犹如鬼魅般消失于夜色中。

 

路人赶至，是一男一女。  
Peter焦急大喊，「拜托救救我的朋友，他被绑在树上！」

肤色很深(?)的男路人放下购物纸袋，迅速为Ned解绳。

 

「Ned，你伤得重吗!?要去医院吗?」

「没、没事...」Ned脸色苍白，双腿发软，被搀扶着走过来。

好心的男路人说「你的朋友的身体并没有实质性伤口。」

 

「忍着，可能会有点热。」女路人俯身研究，他只感到手腕、脚腕缠绕过一阵暖流，电子环便卡哒解开了。

「谢谢你们!但...我的手机！他们拍了不能公开的视频，我得拿回来!」

Peter甩动冻僵的手脚，焦急地欲往前跑，肩膀却被纤细有力的手按住。

 

 

 

「不用担心，都交给我。」

女路人轻松地拨一拨长发，「Vision，你负责照顾小朋友，我很快回来。」

 

「我建议妳留在这里，我能在两分钟内抓回贼人。」

 

「Cap不准你在外面穿来穿去，记得吗?」Wanda安抚微笑，指尖释出红光，「让我来。」

 

而Peter跟Ned面面相覤，他们的救命恩人竟然是 **Scarlet Witch与Vision**!?? 

 

57

 Tony Stark仍在忘形地玩着毛球。

不过是猫咪的形态，至少看上去正常(萌)多了。

 

而博士坐在沙发另一侧，盘起双腿，双手搁在膝盖上方，眼观鼻，鼻观心地练习呼吸大法。

呼气、吸气，呼气、吸气~~~  
你可以的，Banner，就是这样，再来一次。

 

所以，现在的情况是怎样呢?......Hulk刚巧在三分钟前睡醒了，见到坐垫上一团毛茸茸玩着另一团毛茸茸就立即激动到不行，在看清楚其中一只是满布豹纹的美丽小猫咪时，更是死命怒咆着「Hulk要摸猫咪 !要跟猫咪玩 !」

  
无论在心中解释多少次「那是披着猫皮的Stark，不是普通的奶猫」也完全听不入耳，更可怕的是做成了反效果，毕竟那可是「猫咪身体＋铁皮人的灵魂」啊！

 

你知道，当三岁小孩看到香草雪糕，他会很高兴；看到巧克力雪糕，也会很开心，但摆在面前的若是黑白扭纹雪糕，他会直接 **疯了** 。

Banner头痛不已，宁愿让Hulk看到人形Tony在玩球(也许会被Hulk胖揍一顿)，也不想承受如此剧烈、让指尖都颤抖的渴望。

 

「喵?」奶猫玩累了，小嘴巴开合着吸气，迈开小短腿踩在弹性坐垫上，跌跌撞撞向自己跑来。

嗯？为什么博士一直不说话，身体僵如木头人，还莫名其妙地开始练瑜伽？

 

『 **敲．可．爱！！！！** 』Hulk看到努力稳住脚步、走得东歪西倒的小猫，用力拍打胸瞠，博士被拍得呼吸一窒，喉间一甜，快吐血十斤。

 

 

「你，停在那里，不要走过来。」

 

 

「喵呜~?」

 

 

「不要侧头喵喵叫，不要瞪着圆滚滚的眼睛看我。」

他就只差「不要那么萌」没吩咐了。

 

Tony用看到疯子似的眼神盯着他，举起一只前掌，挑衅性蹦跳一大步，往他的大腿迈进。

所以Banner便看到那 **举得高高的、粉色的迷你肉垫** 。

 

 

 **「呯嗙** **~!!!!!** **」**

  
博士不堪负荷脑内几根神经线断裂，一拳捶得茶几下陷一个深坑！！  
他犹如弹簧般跃起，后退几步、见鬼似的瞪着猫儿，比看到手榴弹还紧张，满脸仇苦恨深。

 

好了，Hulk，我完全感受到那种哇啊天啊地啊超级无敌可爱快抱起来亲亲的心情。  
所以，真的不用打碎茶几的。

 

58

最后还是JARVIS拯救他于水深火热之中。

 

「Sir,博士，Parker先生的手机传来异常讯号。」

 

博士攀抓救命索似的冲过去屏幕，仔细查看。

「Peter的手机离他太远了...」

 

「喵喵喵喵喵。」

『Sir说:别大惊小怪，说不定放上自拍杆了，年轻人的玩意。』

 

 

「你有看过 **长** **500** **米，高** **4** **米** 的自拍杆吗?」

换言之，Peter的手机正飘浮在 **半空中** 。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好兴奋！近来科学组跟噜噜的料喷井式爆发呀，每天都被喂冶大量糖份，简直是躺着养肥。噜噜特工式剧超爆笑，蠢萌到一个地步(希望狙撃手安然无恙)。还有雷3，科学组官逼同死，噜噜亲自选最合萝卜Style的Tee，还有昆式战机上只为Banner开放的权限跟直接称呼博士「最强复仇者」，每一个细节都可以安祥升天了，官方一出手就没同人什么事了！而且雷3的影评大爆，很安心了，每天都数着日子，迫不及待想刷爆，HK还要等到26号才上映呢!
> 
> 对啦，还有Vision=炮总在访问中亲口说「噜噜是妈妈，RDJ是爸爸」…Ya~~~~~~~~ha~!!!!儿孙满堂太美满了!
> 
> 啊话痨了很多，说回这篇，就是自由放飞到我已经忘了疯狂科学家那篇二部曲要写什么了… 反正开心，继续叨~希望你们也喜欢哦!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S小蜘蛛超可爱，超爱他，然而写不出百分之一。  
> 因剧情关系，博士跟随MUC设定成生物基因学家了。  
> 特别感谢小N @nordwen 被我烦到不行还是耐心地回复我的啰啰唆唆，谢谢喔~啾！


End file.
